Letter To Naruto Uzumaki
by Silent Kira
Summary: An eight year old Naruto goofs off in the Sandaime's office only to unlock a trap door. He finds out who his parents are and that they have left him their legacy in the form of two scrolls. "To my dear son, Naruto." Funny what five words from a letter can do. OC mentoring Naruto. Pairings TBD as the plot progresses, Alternate Universe. Rated M to be safe. Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

_**Letter To: Naruto Uzumaki**_

_**Chapter One: The Yondaime's Legacy**_

_By: Hinata's Boyfriend {HBF}_

_AN: I copy and pasted this chapter for quick upload, so hopefully it didn't get distorted or ruined too bad, and spell check didn't change any of my editing. I also want to let you readers know now that this is an Alternate Universe plot. So, while some things will change...some things will remain the same. So, no bitching about things that did or did not happen in canon. This is Fan-Fiction after all, try to remember what that means._

* * *

A little eight year old boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, and three horizontal whiskers on each cheek wearing a faded orange shirt, black shorts, and worn sandals approached a large door inside what appeared to be the receptionist's area. There were several seats aligned along the wall of the hallway and a desk off to the side where the boy knew that the lady that worked there was nowhere to be found. As he went to open the door, he also noted that she liked to glare at him a lot, and mutter obscenities like, 'demon' when he came by.

Continuing to press the door open, he found himself in the surroundings of a familiar office. "Grandpa?" The boy inquired as he looked around the empty office where his grandfather figure usually was seated behind his desk working, he found that he missed the smile the old man usually greeted him with when he stopped by.

Being curious and finding no one around, he decided to explore a bit. He took a moment to look out the large window that framed the Hokage Monument perfectly in the background of the office as the sun's rays poured into the office. He also walked around the Hokage's desk that had a stack of papers sitting on it.

He suddenly grinned and went over to the couch nearby that rested against one of the walls. He then proceeded to jump up and down on it as if it were a trampoline. Since there was no one around to tell him not to, the boy had decided to take complete advantage of his situation.

After landing on the couch cushions, he attempted to jump up again, but his foot got caught between the cushions, and he lost his balance as he leapt upwards. "Oh no, uwaah!" The boy cried out and as he was sent through the air he tried to latch onto the closest thing possible, which happened to be the book case.

While he was clenching his eyes closed and braced for the impact, the blonde completely missed his hand triggering a floor trap which happened to be a book that looked like it really had no business on the shelf of the book case, causing a panel in the floor to pop open with a click.

"Ouch, that hurt…ok, bad idea. Now I know why grandpa tells me not to jump on the couch," the blonde articulated with a mumble as he got to his feet while rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh no!" The blonde's blue orbs widened as he realized he had caused several of the books on the bookshelf to fall to the floor. "I better clean this up," he knelt down to the floor and reached for the first book, but caught sight of the open floor panel that had been a trap door from the corner of his eyes.

'My day just got a lot more interesting!' The blonde thought as he crawled over to the opening and noticed a few scrolls lying inside it with the Uzumaki swirl emblazoned on both of them. It was a symbol that he immediately recognized since it was on the front of his shirt as well as on the vests that he saw the ninjas of the village wearing.

The little boy didn't notice that he had nicked his thumb on the edge of the bookcase when he fell, otherwise he would have seen the bits of blood on it. When his youthful curiosity got the better of him, he pulled both scrolls from the hidden compartment taking a scroll in each of his small hands.

The blood from his thumb was enough to cause the first scroll to unseal and slowly unravel. "Whoa!" The simple action of the scroll opening was enough to immensely impress the blonde hair, blue eyed boy. He excitedly read the first letters.

'_To my dear son, Naruto…'_

Naruto stopped reading right then and there as his cerulean hues widened in shock, he wasn't sure he read that right, and thought he may had been hallucinating, so he read it again. Again, it read the same as it had the first time.

'To me? But, if this was something meant for me…then why is it being hidden?' Naruto inquired of himself as he set his eyes back to the scroll, but, before he could start reading again, the sounds of footsteps alerted him that someone was coming. He was never certain about the reasons, but he noticed that his hearing was extremely sharp, and his sense of smell was stronger than the average person.

Naruto scrambled to his feet, ready to bail out of the office, but he caught sight of the books, and he first hurried to place them all back on the shelf. Luckily for him all the books that fell came off shelves that he could reach on his own, except for the last one which he had to stand on the couch's edge to put back.

He jumped down from the couch and collected the two scrolls, hiding them under his shirt, and then closed the trap floor board before rushing from the office. As the door clicked shut behind him, the sound of voices joined the footsteps, and they were just around the corner.

He ran, ran almost as quickly as he did when escaping those zealots called ninja and civilian villagers before heading down the opposite direction of an adjourning hallway, away from the direction of the footsteps and voices.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage was walking with his secretary. It was rare for both to be away at the same time, but an emergency had been alerted to the Hokage, and just in case he needed an extra hand, he brought her with him. After all, what were a few minutes away from the desk when the only main concern in the village at the time was the Hokage's completion of his paper work?

Later That Evening

Naruto found himself running through the village as the moon and the stars lay witness to another night of an all too often scene. An eight year old child was being chased by villagers and a few young ninja through his own hometown of Konoha.

"That's it, run demon! Make it exciting for me; I'll enjoy your demise at my hands that much more!" Naruto could hear one of the crazed ninja scream; this action had a chain reaction. That was the mob cheering loudly, some with torches, and others with weapons and other blunt instruments, or sharp objects.

"Tonight's the night you die, filth!"

"We'll avenge our village, families, and most of all Yondaime Hokage-sama!"

"Monster!"

Curses and other obscenities as well as threats, promises, and guarantees of the little boy's pain and eventual death at their hands continued to be thrown at the blonde.

That familiar feeling that Naruto hated and knew all too well was washing over him. It was a combination of fear, desperation, adrenaline, and confusion. For an eight year old boy he was awfully spry on his feet and full of stamina and dexterity. More often than not he would manage to get away from the idiots, his sixty percent success rate at escaping was nowhere to be found however, as this night fell on the other forty percent that represented his failed attempts.

He was usually quick witted at leading his pursuers through the village and setting the odds in his favor to escape, but tonight he wasn't on his A-game due to what he had read in one of those scrolls earlier that he still had hidden on his person. He wondered if they knew about it, if he let them see it, would they even care? Or even give him a chance to explain?

No, of course they wouldn't. This cycle repeated itself over and over again, always coming full circle. He had tried, pleaded, begged, cried for them to make him understand what he had done to deserve their hatred, glares, and beatings, but it always fell on deaf ears.

That scroll…He hadn't even had time to reflect on it, almost as soon as he had finished reading was he spotted and began being chased by the usual horde of villagers. Naruto's mind was incredibly scrambled, thus this was why he found himself in an alley-way's dead end.

'No…No! I went the wrong way, I wasn't paying attention!" Naruto yelled in his mind as he stared at the brick wall as the light from the torches extended the shadows of the mob blinded by bigoted rage as they drew closer.

"Game over you damn dirty demon!" One of them exclaimed and a glass bottle was hurled at him from amidst the crowd. It missed, but the second one that was thrown didn't. Naruto stumbled against the unmoving wall as it broke over his head. Almost, immediately the blood began to bleed from the back of his head.

'No! I can't give up; they really will kill me this time!' Naruto exclaimed and fought through the blurriness and dizziness of his concussion to try to climb up the wall, but to no avail.

The group took the time to even watch and laugh at his attempt at escaping the inevitable. "Nothing's going to save you, it's time for your execution demon, and we're not going to be kind," said a villager with rosette colored hair, watching as Naruto backed up to the wall at her approach.

That was how it started. The hidden village of Konoha remained both ignorant and vigilant of little Naruto's screams, howls, moans, and pleas as the small percentage decided to speak for the village and the deceased Yondaime Hokage with their unspeakable torture of the Kyuubi Jinchuriki. They reveled in their acts while the moon and stars continued to lay witness.

. . . . . . .

A Few Days Later

"I know this great spot that has a beautiful view, you know? We could get some food and eat it there in peace and quiet while watching the stars. And then…" A young male with a mulatto complexion with thick, wavy brown hair down to the middle of his neck with some strands framing either side of his face began to whisper into the ear of the fair-skinned female he'd met earlier.

The girl he was talking to had long silver-blue hair with soft yellow eyes, and a heart shaped face with equally soft features. She wore a cream colored kimono as she blushed deeply and began giggling softly at the insinuations he began to speak into her ear. "No-o, I couldn't," she could be heard protesting while shaking her head, embarrassed, but she did nothing to push him away or move his arm from around her shoulder.

It was revealed that the man had a close eyed expression that hid his orbs which his grin only accentuated as he smiled. "You're saying no, but I can tell...It's alright, you're safe with me, I'm a gentleman after all...so what do you say?" He smiled a bit and gave her a squeeze.

She had said no, but even after that she seemed to be thinking it over as her complimenting blush deepened. When she gazed back to him from the corner of her eyes, she noticed that while he still had his arm around her that his head was turned to look behind them, and that all attention was off her.

The woman had obviously been getting used to being showered with compliments and praises of her beauty because she frowned when she noticed he wasn't paying attention to her anymore, and let the guy know of her displeasure by jabbing him in the side with her elbow. "Hey!"

"What is it..? Oh! Um, Sheesh, I apologize, but there's something I need to check on. Rain check, alright!" A hand sign later and the guy vanished via leaf Shunshin. '_Oh man, what am I doing? And it's been so long. Ah well, don't let it ever be said I never did anything for anyone'_.

He thought to himself as he sighed, '_Sheesh, really.'_ having left that pretty female who was now annoyed and highly displeased out of his company as he arrived in the other direction down the path they had been walking on before disappearing into some brush.

'_I know I heard it somewhere near here…There it is again!'_ He raised an eyebrow in question as the sounds of someone's painful groaning continued to reach his ears. He searched a bit deeper into the bit of forestry that had surrounded the small town he'd been staying at.

The man's face of confusion transformed into one of shock, both eyebrows rising high, though his close eyed expression remained as he spotted a little blonde boy huddled up against a tree, shivering, writhing in pain, and…speaking to himself.

"Why…Why me? How am I…a, demon? Please…Please! I didn't do those things you said." Naruto whimpered while he was going on and on in his state of balancing in and out of consciousness.

"This kid…" He crouched down by the boy and looked him over without touching since it seemed he was experiencing a tragedy. "No wonder, his body is covered with bruises and cuts…from wind jutsu no less! He's been burned as well, and someone tried stabbing him. He was being held down while someone sloppily attempted to pierce vital organs!" He whispered harshly to himself, "Not only that, but, he's incredibly malnourished…but, who would…"

"I didn't do those things you say -" The man was brought from his musings when Naruto began to thrash about and scream louder and increasingly louder. The young male looked around frantically, he would hate to be discovered finding the boy and considering helping him only to be found and be mistaken as the person who did this to him. He was unlucky enough to have that happen to him.

He was beginning to see this kid in a bright way, either he was privy to a miracle to still be alive, or this kid was strong in every sense of the word, pure and simple. That was, as far as he was concerned.

"Alright kid," he started as he unzipped the large silver coat with a high-collar that he wore over the rest of his clothing and wrapped Naruto up in it as best he could while he thrashed about. "I don't know what's going on," he continued, "but, until I figure something out…I got your back."

He smiled a bit as he lifted Naruto up into his arms just as he relaxed against him and fully succumbed to the darkness of his conscious, temporarily leaving the world of pain. "That's what my brother would have done at the least…" He said to a sleeping Naruto before making an observation that intrigued him.

"Oh, whiskers huh? That's an interesting feature." He spoke to himself as he began to walk and unknowingly carry the only son of the Yondaime Hokage to his hotel room to be treated and watched over until he was well. He just hoped that the heavens wouldn't be angry with him for having taken the boy with hair like the light into his dark embrace.

. . . . . . . . . .

He sat there in the old wooden chair in his motel room, positioned by the window sill with the window open and the curtains parted to allow the sunlight and the brisk breeze that occasionally passed by into the otherwise stuffy hotel room.

The young, mulatto man sighed as he leaned back in his chair restlessly. This had been the routine for the last three days, watching the blonde jinchuriki sleep, and then occasionally he would go into uncontrollable spasms and thrash around in his sleep.

As he glimpsed the disturbed frown his face contorted into, grunting and groaning as if in pain, he doubted that he was experiencing anything pleasant. He couldn't have been in pain; he remembered being worried about taking him to a hospital. Imagine his surprise when his wounds healed six hours later.

That was just fine; he shouldn't have been in any rush while he waited for the boy to wake up. He had no idea what he was going to do once he woke up. He didn't know why he hadn't recognized him at first; it hadn't been that long since he was in Konoha. Laying here in his cheap hotel bed was the Yondaime's legacy, the sacrifice.

For all intents and purposes he shouldn't have been alive, Bijuu had no business being sealed inside a human...and to one's own son no less. He had stolen a bit of blood from him to open one of the scrolls he found on him when he tried to bandage him.

The Fourth was his father; a survivor of the Uzumaki had been his mother, whom was also a jinchuriki in her lifetime. He had a strong bloodline, that much was obvious...hell, being the son of a Kage was the closest thing one could get to nobility.

Yet it was plain to see the damage that had been done physically to the boy, never mind the mental. Especially given he wasn't too far from Konoha, and he was the nine-tails jinchuriki. It wasn't hard to put two and two together.

The boy had obviously been mobbed; Konoha Curb Stomped by both villagers and ninja alike. He had been young when the attack happened and even then he had been of the fortunate enough to be sheltered, the same however couldn't be said about his parents. They had been killed…like so many others. He could see how the blind and close minded would blame him as the container.

He was an extension of the Kyuubi, easily associated with the fox responsible for all the evil that was forced upon Konoha; he was guilty by association as it were. The only way he could see it was that he possessed a second reserve of chakra that could be called upon like a bloodline limit, only that chakra was malevolent by nature.

That second scroll...that second scroll was a doozey and he almost felt guilty for opening it with the last remaining fresh Uzumaki blood. That scroll contained another message from his parents and was filled with more blood seals, each one as the note said contained jutsu and theory provided by both his parents from their clans.

After placing them aside with his curiosity sated, he spent the next two days running through the scenarios and possible outcomes that could unfold from being with this boy. The different paths he could take. The first had been to see him healed and return him home to Konoha, but he couldn't overlook what had been done to him, and no doubt the boy was miserable and confused about his life.

One thing was certain, he knew Naruto needed to go back to Konoha, he had to. Even if he was still considered a civilian and wasn't held to stricter traveling laws. It was just a matter of when he would return.

. . . . . . . . . .

"I say the village is better off!"

"Let the world open up and swallow him whole. We would be rid of the demon and Konoha's resources wouldn't have been wasted on being free of it!"

"Quiet! Quiet now, you insolent..." Sarutobi trailed off while massaging his temples, lest he say or do something unbecoming someone of his station. That however, did not keep him from silently filling the room with a steady flow of his killing intent, enough so that the civilian half of the council quickly quieted down.

"I have been obtuse for far too long concerning Uzumaki Naruto. He called me grandfather and I let myself indulge in the title without actually acting as a grandfather should." A member of the council went to speak, but he caught them off by slamming his fist into the table. "Well, no more!"

"Hokage-sama," Danzo rang in. "I understand you're sentimental given your closeness to the boy, but showing this kind of favoritism is...concerning. If this were any ordinary member of Konoha would you act so fervently? It is awfully biased."

The Sandaime let out a weary sigh at his old rival for the position of Hokage as all eyes shifted back to him, expectantly. "Naruto is no ordinary case, so that angle does not apply. The Fourth thought Naruto would be justified when he sealed the Kyuubi inside of him. Proclaiming him a hero and constant protector of Konoha just by keeping the beast jailed inside his body."

"This is not the case. I am Hokage and as such, I know what goes on in my village. I know that while his jinchuriki status is forbidden to be talked about, the parents undermine me and tell their children not to play or go anywhere near him. Those assigned to shadow him look the other way causing him to be beaten and since the villagers are apt to do things even more so when the ninja that serve to set an example look the other way, they think that it is alright to abuse the village pariah."

"It's little wonder that Naruto hasn't grown to hate and despise the village, if that happens he may very well unleash the beast upon us again. Konoha is a beautiful and strong village, but neither is she impervious to the sin of man. This much has been made clear to me in my many years as Hokage…"

Whoever it was that said that eyes were the windows to the soul could not have been more right. As he passed his wizened gaze over those of the council, the Sandaime could see it in their eyes whether they agreed with him, felt somewhat bad for their behavior, or seemed set in their ways of bigotry.

Homura and Koharu would always side with Danzo on nearly every platform; it was just the way of things. Hiashi Hyuga, Tsume Inuzuka seemed inclined to agree with what he had said concerning the jinchuriki. Aburame and the Ino-Shika-Cho seniors seemed to be on the fence. A few civilians Sarutobi thought he might have reached, but the majority would not bend from their close minded ways.

"The death of a jinchuriki would be a sight one would not be able to miss, if sight failed, one would certainly feel the maliciousness of the chakra being released. I am positive that Naruto is alive. I have a proposition of his circumstances to change when and if we get him back. I need him looked after…I want him to see that he is loved and needed here. After everything he has been through, he deserves a bit of incentive. I can't force all of Konoha to change their ways, but mistakes will be recognized and corrected."

Many members of the council looked ready to counter his statement, but a hardened glare earned from his experience as an active shinobi staved them off. He was Hokage damn-it, how dare they even think to challenge him!

The proper war face intimidated enemies on the battlefield and that fact was no less true here, even in politics. He knew already who would object and he would let them, but he would use his veto power to overrule them this one time. Just the right stipulation would bring in the swing voters he needed to pass his decision.

If only he could reveal Naruto's heritage to them, he doubted there would be much reluctance then. Hell, a fight would probably break out in competition to claim him. He shook his head, if only they knew.

However, it was not his secret to tell, and Naruto was not of age yet. Nowhere near able to protect himself enough. Even though his jinchuriki status may have warranted it, if the way he was treated was anything to go by.

He just hoped the fact that he was a jinchuriki, a supposed weapon of the village would be enough to pass this.

"I do not want him looked at or even treated like a weapon, but since we're dealing with facts then let us look at the truth. A jinchuriki is a weapon to the village, a sign of a village's strength. Well, ladies and gentleman we have been mistreating our weapon." The third sighed internally, he was going to be doing some repenting for speaking of Naruto like this, but if playing their game would make living easier for Naruto once they retrieved him…Then so be it.

"A weapon, or tool if you will, should be fine tuned, well taken care of, sharpened, and made to see its full potential. Rather than taking care of our tool, we are letting it rust, and dull. Should we not see to it that when the time comes we get full use of it? Naruto loves his birth village, with all his heart. Not even the Kyuubi with all its might could hope to change that about him. I'm sure he would defend it to his very death if only we gave him the chance, put him in the position to succeed. Before we question the bias here, I want you to think if this is something we would do for any member of a clan from our village or not."

Danzo seemed ready salivate at what he was hearing, he had been compelling the old Hokage from the get-go to allow him to train the boy. Looking back on it he couldn't remember why the old man had refused so strongly to it, especially now that it seemed he was a man after his own heart.

The Sandaime noticed the glint in his comrade's eye, quick, and barely noticeable, but it was there. "Danzo, I will not allow Naruto to sacrifice his emotions. The type of training you would have him seen through would be too much for him now, perhaps when he is older we will revisit the Root training." This explanation seemed to quell Danzo, though he managed to sneak a glare and the old war hawk even smirked as he gave an agreeing nod.

Sarutobi never thought a precedent would take place when he called for this meeting, but there it was. Danzo, not only agreeing with him, but smiling; however fake it might be. The fact he was not outright challenging his position and attempting to sway the council to back him up as opposition with his silver tongue pleased Sarutobi.

However, he had to inquire to himself what the cons of that action meant as Koharu and Homura joined their comrade's side, signified by their acquiescing nods. He couldn't very well have ANBU spy on them; neither could he use his crystal ball. Sarutobi would have to meditate on the situation later.

"_That's three, but what would you happen to be planning in that mind of yours, you old war hawk,"_ Sarutobi mused to himself. He would certainly work on that angle, but for now he would take what he could get. If Danzo overreached and he finally got the evidence he needed, Sarutobi would personally unhinge Danzo and his two wing men.

He sent a reminding glare towards the civilian council to keep quiet. Once he was satisfied that they would keep for a moment longer, he noticed that Tsume and Hiashi seemed to be whispering back and forth to one another. Tsume grinned feraly and Hiashi gave a subtle nod.

Another precedent surely, was Tsume and Hiashi coming to terms with something that Tsume seemed to be masterminding, and Hiashi approving. Usually Tsume would be trying to get at Hiashi with her claws and fangs, but not this time. "Before you begin Tsume, just know that this does not mean I can allow Naruto to be adopted."

"No, Hokage-sama, perhaps not. Though, nothing's keeping us from making him an honorary member of our clans. Hiashi and I both have…'desirable' daughters" She grinned and cast another gaze to Hiashi who approved of her wording, "Invite him in, perhaps if any of them become taken with one another…then who knows. Tsume wrapped up, "Which is what Hiashi and I plan to do." Now the room came to life with murmurs of surprise.

Sarutobi lifted his hand, gently waving in a coaxing manner for them to quiet down as the noise level began to steadily rise on cue of Tsume's news.

"I can do what the hell I want, to hell with the rest of the council…Don't know why you haven't been disband anyway," Tsume muttered the last part. Hiashi closed his eyes, letting out a frustrated sigh.

Sarutobi tried again, "The civilian council will quiet down and not interrupt or be asked to leave!" The muttering quickly quieted down before ceasing entirely. "I'll approve of your and Hiashi Hyuga's bid to make Uzumaki Naruto an honorary member to both your clans. We will see about the second stipulation another time. This unofficially makes it a clan matter. Fugaku-san, what say you?"

The Uchiha Patriarch seemed indifferent to the goings on, "Hn, I'll pass. The Uchiha are plenty strong without the jinchuriki brat messing things up." Anything that the Hyuga agreed to, the Uchiha automatically had to be on the opposite side of.

They then went around the room and the only folks who seemed genuinely interested in Naruto's well being were Tsume and Hiashi.

Though Sarutobi was certain Hiashi had another angle he was working involving Naruto, welcoming the blonde in where no one else didn't would serve him well to earn his loyalty. The Hyuga were well spread throughout the Elemental Nations due to their ability to delegate, having Naruto would definitely strengthen their backing as Konoha's most noble clan.

The Ino-Shika-Cho seniors decided they had to position to take, they neither would welcome him as honorary members, but they wouldn't keep their children or clan's from being involved with him. That put the vote in for the positive with Sarutobi adding his own in and it was settled.

"Naruto shall be assigned a personal tutor, one that can handle him just in case the Kyuubi's chakra overwhelms him when he is ready for ninja training. In the case that things don't go the way I believe they will, rules will be implemented to make sure the Kyuubi never influences him, and that he isn't led astray. I will take care of those things myself once we have him back in our custody and the council will convene on that matter then."

"I too, agree with the recourse of action. To have our jinchuriki, Uzumaki Naruto bred into not only the perfect soldier when he is of age, but to instill in him many lessons that would see him become the very image of what Konoha stands for. With the votes passed and collected, I adjourn the meeting here. We will reconvene in a week or when we have recovered Uzumaki Naruto, whichever comes first. The standards, principles, and restrictions that are to be officially set upon him will be discussed then."

Sarutobi then reclined back into his seat as the council commenced, he eyed Danzo carefully when he bowed slightly to him before shuffling out of the office followed by his two cohorts, hardly dependent on that cane he walked around with.

'_You're not the only one skilled in deception, my friend. Even with our best hunters and trackers being sent out, he knows better than to believe for even a second Naruto would return or be recovered within the week, and he is right. I'll need some insurance to keep Danzo's Root men from making their own moves in the shadows in an attempt to supersede the decision that was made today.'_

. . . . . . . . . .

Naruto came to, only to find himself in a room that he was unfamiliar with, since it lacked the sterile smell of sanitizer and bleach he immediately knew he wasn't in the hospital. He could hear someone speaking nearby as the vision to his eyes cleared.

Across the room he noticed a mulatto man who was doing some sort of singing to himself, though it sounded more like spoken word. He was wearing a black shirt with the number twenty-five on the back with long-sleeves, black shinobi pants, and tan colored shoes.

Naruto noticed that he appeared to be packing, but the items were being set onto scrolls before being absorbed by a light and disappearing from sight.

"Wh-"Naruto attempted to speak, but his dry throat caused him to break into a coughing fit. The man's attention was drawn when the young jinchuriki started coughing, and then dry heaving. The close eyed man turned and smiled as he went to the table where a pitcher and glass sat, he filled the empty glass with water from the pitcher then walked over to sit on the edge of the bed as he handed off the glass of water to him.

"No worries, friend. Just some water and it isn't poisoned, though given your circumstances I doubt it'd be very easy to kill you in that manner." He stated as Naruto took a sip of the cool clear liquid, as if testing it before he proceeded to gulp down the entirety of the liquid. Some of it spilled and dribbled past his lips and down his chin finding his thirst sated and the dryness attacking his throat gone.

"What Circumstances?" Naruto inquired in a husky, raspy tone.

The man tilted his head as he smiled in what seemed to be mischievousness gracing his mulatto features, since his eyes were closed, he couldn't entirely tell. Sandaime had taught him that eyes were the windows to the soul once, but this man had his closed...perhaps he was blind.

"Judging by those scrolls I found on you, the news is new to you as well. Sorry, I sort of snooped. What I mean is, your being a jinchuriki for the nine-tails...bijuu containers aren't ordinary people after all and they inherit special attributes. Having an immunity to poison would be one." The man had informed.

"Oh..." Naruto trailed, remembered the scrolls and only nodded. "Yeah, so...you probably hate me as well then." He said overlooking the other matters he should probably be more concerned with in the presence of this stranger.

"Not at all, you help keep this world safe with your very existence, whether it is acknowledged or not. You're the Yondaime's legacy, a hero. I'm not so close minded as Konoha or the rest of the world where your status is concerned. I'm honored to be talking with you." The man folded his arms across his chest casually.

Naruto blinked and looked at the man as if he had grown a second head. "Why?" He asked after the room descended into silence. This caused the strange man to laugh heartily which confused Naruto greatly.

"Perhaps I should explain, huh? But, I mean, why not? I know it might be hard to trust after everything you've been put through, but you can't honestly believe that the entire world would hate you because you're a jinchuriki. I don't have an issue with it. Does that answer your question?"

Naruto nodded. He did indeed have those he loved that loved him, however few they were. He realized the perhaps holding the world to the same standards as Konoha was a bit unfair.

The room filled with silence again as Naruto looked over to the open window. He remembered what he'd read in the scrolls, then being attacked. He remembered that part vividly. Where he'd wondered away from the village was blurry.

As if reading his mind, the stranger spoke up. "I found you passed out at the edge of the forest near the town's entrance, you were in pretty rough shape when I found you, but your wounds healed fine after a day."

"How long have I been out, and…where am I?" He questioned with his voice still hoarse as he noticed the bandages wrapped around him.

"Thought you'd never ask. Today is day five, and you're in Concord Mills, a small town southeast of Konoha. But, hey, never mind that shit. You're fine now and that is all that matters, but there are a few things that need to be considered my blonde homeboy."

Now Naruto had a bad feeling as a shiver ran up his spine and he suddenly realized he should have tried to figure out who this man that kept this close eyed gaze was. He realized he wasn't blind, there was no way. He didn't move like he was. The Sandaime had told him stories of a blind samurai from long ago, but despite his acute awareness he was still handicapped in some way. That was not the case here and Naruto slowly gulped.

The man could only grin as he watched the young boy. "It's alright, I ain't gonna hurt you at all." He picked up the glass from the dresser and stood up to refill it as he walked to the pitcher.

"What I mean is that as a jinchuriki, and I hate to put it this way. You're seen as the property of Konoha. They'll want you back in the village and probably at all costs. You're seen as a weapon, a living, breathing sign of the village's strength since having a Bijuu sealed inside you makes you a militaristic symbol." The man turned around and rolled his eyes at this part before continuing.

"It's supposed to be some great accomplishment of modern warfare, despite them knowing that Bijuu have no business being sealed inside a human!" Naruto blinked as the man seemed to get a bit emotional now.

"Our bodies are too damn fragile and humans are too young to responsibly harness its power. You'll be able to use its demonic chakra in sync with your own someday, when is up to your growth though. If you've read the scroll then you know what I mean."

Naruto cast a wary gaze on the strange man, "Yes, maybe, but, how do you know all of that stuff?" He couldn't help but inquire.

"Oh, I'm a history and theory buff. I like to study and read in my free time, not much more to it than that. Of course, I learned a lot from my parents as well. My father loved history and my mother was a theory, research, and scientology buff. She was real interested in how Bloodline Limits were developed and stuff like that."

Naruto bowed his head as he looked into his lap. "I see, but...but, I will not go back to Konoha. I hate the truth of all this. I can't control any of this, never asked for it, I'm supposed to be used to the villages advantage, I have no problem with that, but instead of teaching and raising me, they hate me and drive me away." He started developing tears into his eyes.

The man moved over and placed the glass on the table next to him, then placed his hand to his shoulder in a show of support for the blonde kid. "I know, man...you should be spoiled rotten in my opinion, just the cruel way of things I guess." The man then shrugged and removed his hand from Naruto's shoulder. "You may never be capable of living in peace."

Naruto remained silent as he listened, pondering on all the things this man was telling him while tears gently flowed from his eyes and down his cheeks. The young man paused and continued to feel guilty as he knew he shouldn't probably be explaining these things to this young boy, but apparently he had been lied to his entire life, he deserved some truth to balance that out.

He needed some perspective on these things; he was a lonely child after all. He couldn't very well be made to figure it all out on his own. Otherwise, the deception could continue on until he didn't know which way was up or down, then it would be too late to explain the truth and he may very well turn his rage and frustration on the world and unleash the Kyuubi.

"You have to return, Naruto..." Naruto opened his mouth to counter, but he continued to speak over him. "You will return Naruto; that much I will see to, but, the question is, when will you return? That will be when you're able to readily defend yourself and I want to help you with that."

Naruto tilted his head and the tan skinned man did the same when the blonde child began grinning like a fox, his eyes nearly closing like his own. Including his chubby cheeks and whisker marks he nearly looked like one, elongated fangs and all.

"Are you a ninja?!" He asked, suddenly excitedly and nearly jumped out the bed until the man stopped him by placing his hand onto his shoulder. He handed the boy the glass of water as he started coughing up a fit from his overexertion.

"That's of no concern; I'm a Ronin...a freelance mercenary. I'm not affiliated with any villages, so I can receive missions from any of them. I have a bloodline that gives me advantages in the field and remaining hidden, it would also help me in teaching someone like you the ninja arts." Naruto's eyes grew large and eager.

"I'm more of a specialist really, so I'll have to find you books and scrolls on jutsu and some other techniques since more than half of my ability is bloodline based. Since you'll be a beginner, we won't have to worry about that for awhile." The young man said calmly, giving it some thought in his head as he moved to stand up again.

"Know that the stipulation for traveling with and learning with me is that we will go back to Konoha when you're twelve, which would be your graduating year if you went to academy. You'll need to learn not only jutsu, but practical exercises, and theory, as well as history. If you accept, we do nothing half way, no going in half cocked. It's all or nothing. Training day will be everyday!"

Naruto felt his heart race after when the man finished with his speech, he shivered visibly and folded his arms onto himself and rubbed his arms. The man let out an inaudible sigh, '_Well, It was a nice thought. A man can dream can't he?'_ He supposed he would be better learning from the best of his village. He was only maybe Jounin level, at the least.

"Yes!" Naruto shouted, nearly jumping out of the bed as he did, and almost scaring the wits out of the helpful, strange man.

"Huh?" Now it was his turn to be confused.

"Yes, I'll do it. I'll do anything to become a ninja! Even return to Konoha. I do have to become Hokage after all. I'll learn it all, even the boring stuff. So, um...what do I call you?" Naruto inquired, finally remembering he hadn't gotten this man's name despite him knowing his.

He couldn't help but smile at the blonde's enthusiasm, this could be interesting. Naruto could be that one thing…err, person he had been looking for to give his life some sort of use. He then advised in a sagely fashion, "You may very well have to do anything as a practitioner of the ninja arts. I'll have you able to take on experienced Genin by the time you're ten. My name is Kayo...Kayo Rose, but, we'll need to use false names on our travels. Therefore you will call me '_Kei'_ and you will be '_Arashi Kazama'_. We'll be...distant cousins. In private, like we are now, we can use our real names. I already know yours is Naruto Uzumaki. It's nice to meet you, Naruto." Kayo grinned with a cool wink.

"Yes, you too, and I'm Naruto. Hold on, please." Kayo furrowed his eyebrows then. "…Yatta! A codename already-ttebayo! So, what's next?" Kayo was sure he was about ready to bound out of the hotel like a chicken with its head cut off just from the prospect of learning the ninja arts.

Kayo nodded. That was good, because Kayo was going to make the kid hate him for the next couple of years. He wasn't going to be easy on him. Gentle, though firm, just like his brother had taught him; besides, the boy was a jinchuriki…he could handle it.

"Huhu...one thing at a time. Don't worry about your scrolls; they're there on the counter. I'll have you study what your family left you, it's basically the bible for the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans that only you could access it seems. I'll show you how to sometime, you may very well need to learn them on your own, so no rush. Also, I want you to read this then sign it under mine in your real name. I want your Hokage to realize this is authentic." Kayo kindly requested as he unraveled a small scroll with some writing on it.

Naruto angled his head curiously as he received it from the now identified, Kayo Rose. "What is it?"

Kayo nodded, "Just read it…"

Naruto took the small scroll and did as told. He started to smirk as he did so, it slowly turned into a full blown smile by the time he finished reading it. "This is perfect!" He exclaimed, shifting his bright, innocent blue eyes up to Kayo again.

"Good, I'm glad you agree." Kayo smirked as he handed off the pen to the young Naruto. "Also prick your finger with the tip of the pen and put your thumbprint on the seal there at the bottom. This will help in verifying the authenticity when we return to Konoha four and a half years from now should they question it."

While Kayo explained, Naruto nodded, and followed his instructions. First he signed his name, his real name in his signature. '_Maybe I should have had him signed his father's alias instead, just to poke a bit of fun at the Hokage and council to let them know that he knows.'_ Kayo considered as he folded his arms over his chest.

Naruto left a bloody thumbprint on the seal afterwards and he rolled it back up before he handed it back to Kayo who did the same things he had told Naruto to do with the scroll.

. . . . . . . . . .

Back in Konoha

One day later an ANBU wearing an elephant's mask entered the Hokage's office as he was sorting through his paper work. He would study a document here and there, decide if he would sign it, or go back to it later while making his mind up for whatever was proposed on the sheet of paper.

Honestly, he had considered sorting quickly through his paper work before, but his meticulous nature wouldn't let him. He liked to discriminate each proposal with a critical eye before making a decision, no matter how small, civilian or ninja related; a potential proposal could make or break Konoha, and he used this mentality when addressing his stacks of paperwork.

Sarutobi looked up from the document he was currently assigning his signature and seal to, by hand at the ANBU's intrusion. He sighed; his ninja senses were tingling, telling him it was nothing good. He calmly sat his pipe down after snuffing out the tobacco contained inside before speaking.

"Yes Elephant-san…What is it?"

The ANBU quickly kneeled in supplication to his village's leader while holding out the scroll, "Pardon my intrusion, Hokage-sama, but, this came by bird messenger addressed to you, and when it was examined, I was told to quickly bring this to you."

"That's very good then," Sarutobi spoke as he took and unraveled the scroll, turning his back to the ANBU awaiting further orders as he went to stand before his window that framed the Hokage Monument in the background of his office.

It was a good thing that he had placed his pipe down; as otherwise, it might have fallen from his mouth, and spilled ash all over the beautiful carpeting of his office. "Elephant-san…"

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"I want you to bring the person who cleared this document here. Second, I need you to let those of the council; all except for the civilians know that there will be an emergency meeting in a few hours." The Third commanded as he finished reading over the letter, "Go!"

"Hai," with that the ANBU disappeared.

Sarutobi sighed as he went around his chair and sat in it, this was one of the few times he found it did nothing to relax his aching bones and sore body. He glimpsed over the unrolled scroll again, '_If Naruto really is with him…No, I won't count the lad out, and it could go either way really.'_ The Sandaime Hokage's thoughts began to run rampant, there were just too many angles to consider, and it was all a guess. He may very well have to wait for the long four and half years before he found out anything about Naruto's welfare.

Sarutobi wasn't called 'The Professor' for nothing, the God of Shinobi knew that even though he was sending some of his best ninja on a hunt to Concord Mills with a trail of only a day old, that they would return empty handed. They would likely have little to no evidence to give them a suggestion as to where Kayo Rose had taken Naruto. He would put the word out on the wire, but, he doubted it would do any good.

Kayo Rose was no missing-nin, and his Bingo Book information was miniscule at best. That and their only true ally was the Hidden Sand Village, and even then he was sure that the Kazekage wouldn't be doing him any favors considering how Konoha was getting fat and rich, while his village was suffering.

Jiraiya the Toad Sage would have been the best bet, but, he only heard from the hermit in spurts when he had information that would either work for or against Konoha. There was no telling how long it would be before he heard from him again to send out correspondence, he would simply have to wait until a toad one day came to him to send a return message.

By then, it may very well be too late, especially if Kayo took Naruto into enemy territory; which Sarutobi could guarantee that's what he was doing. By then, he and Naruto may very well have been underground for all anyone knew.

Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage had no idea how right he was.

. . . . . . . . . .

One Day Earlier

Naruto wasn't sure what to make of this, Kayo Rose. He was still skeptical, but, how many enemies bothered to teach their victims they were tricking, to think for themselves and to never be entirely influenced by blindly following someone. '_Deception is a relatively easy tool to employ,'_ Kayo had said when they finished packing. That was to be one of Naruto's first lessons.

He was even more surprised when Kayo spent his own money to get him a few sets of simple clothing since he had cut Naruto's clothes off when attempting to heal him. Kayo also let Naruto pick the place to eat, which turned out to be a restaurant that served ramen, but didn't specialize in it. It was good, but nothing close to Ichiraku's. However, Naruto had a full stomach for the first time in a long time, and that was good enough for the blonde.

Kayo had figured that Naruto may very well have a lot of chakra, but the natural abundance of energy he radiated was more than expected. Since that was the case and especially since he now had a village's missing jinchuriki traveling with him, Kayo didn't delay any further.

He taught Naruto an advanced Henge technique, which only took him three hours to successfully cast. He taught him an illusionary; Genjutsu based Henge since he had so much chakra. The ordinary Henge he managed to learn in the first hour.

Kayo then went ahead and layered Naruto's Henge with a Genjutsu in his current image. Naruto now had neck length red hair separated into nine thick strands, with his face framed by two long bangs. Instead of the normal cerulean blue, Naruto now obtained violet eyes. Kayo's reinforced Genjutsu allowed for the whisker marks to disappear.

Kayo had found out that his new traveling companion could be very stubborn. Naruto fought with Kayo on his appearance, but he assured the jinchuriki that no one would be looking for someone with his appearance; since he was far from having blonde hair with blue eyes.

Since Naruto had short hair naturally, Kayo stated that it only made since that he had to make it longer, and style it differently. Kayo also found out that the blonde would do almost anything for ramen.

Kayo explained that he had been planning on going to Stone, but decided against it, considering who he had with him. Rain was out of the question as well; he didn't have enough pull or bribe money to get them both inside. He later decided on his birth village in lightning country, Kumogakure.

He wanted to train Naruto in seclusion before really doing any traveling with him, but going back to his home village where people knew him, and taking short training trips in spurts would do better.

He could take missions close to home, save some money for when Naruto turned 12 and they truly began their travels. He could show Naruto many a splendor when that time came. Also he had friends in high places in Cloud, and Naruto would definitely benefit.

They wouldn't be in seclusion, but Kumo's terrain would allow for a lot of privacy, and they could always train after dark, or insanely early in the morning.

Since Naruto was still only eight despite being full of youthful energy and high chakra content, Kayo decided there was no rush to get back. They could pace themselves and he could teach Naruto the basics as they made their way.

~Chapter One - End


	2. Chapter 2

**Foreword from Six Rings:** I decided to treat the first chapter as a prologue that introduced Naruto to an alternate life. So, the second chapter gets straight to the point of introducing Naruto's return to Konoha. A four year time skip. I do this even though I have written out everything that happened during his hiatus with Kayo Rose, it is for a reason.

My reason for doing so is justifiable to me and that is what I really care about, but I will explain a little anyway. The way that I wanted things to take place in the original concept (the chapters that detailed Naruto's training/adventures/experiences with Kayo) before deciding to do a time-skip was jumbled and would've been confusing for most of the storyline. That left me unsure of how to progress.

Also, the story really starts when Naruto returns, it was not meant to be about Kayo and his taking Naruto away to teach/influence him, or their travels through the Elemental Nations. Though certain events that happened during those four years have relevance.

I didn't want readers of my story to be confused, or look too far into certain things, therefore a lot of it would have been boring…Why not get to the true starting point for the plot?

So, I decided to have the second chapter pick up at the end of Naruto's four year hiatus. I know that this will result in a LOT of questions that will want to be immediately answered, there are pros and cons to everything after all.

-Will Naruto hate Konoha? Is Kayo using him? Did Naruto learn his family's techniques or will he activate a bloodline? How did things go in Cloud and where else did they go and who did they meet?

-Did Jiraiya or anyone else find him during his time away? What did Naruto learn or how strong is he? Did Naruto turn out to resent the third, Konoha, or his godparents, and does he know about Jiraiya and Tsunade? Did he do any interacting or training with the Kyuubi's power? Etc, etc, etc…

There will be some 'cut-scenes' at certain important moments during chapters that will trigger "flashbacks" to the past to answer some of these questions. I also want to tell my readers not to look too much into minor details that have no real bearing on the story.

. . . . . . .

**Letter To: Naruto Uzumaki**

Fan-Fiction By: Six Rings

_Chapter Two: Rolling Out The Red Carpet_

. . .

"The final report from Kayo Rose was adamant that today at precisely the time designated, he will be returning Naruto to Konoha." Sarutobi all but muttered as he was going over a small stack of papers, all mission style progress reports from Kayo covering Naruto's last four years. He tried not to nervously chew on the mouthpiece of his smoking pipe as he skimmed through the texts.

Jiraiya, who stood nearby, simply shook his head as he held a few of the papers in both hands, he glanced each one over before placing them down, and taking up a couple more. "Still, I can't believe he sent you a report every month for four years. Too bad he didn't really state anything regarding what Naruto might know. I'm even willing to believe he did so for the kid's safety rather than for his own reasons."

The Sandaime Hokage nodded, "I didn't suspect he would, but rather, they're reports on his personal growth and well-being. They read like someone sending correspondence to a distant relative...with a lot of...slang"

He reached to remove the pipe from his mouth while setting the papers he had been skimming over aside. He let out a smile audible sigh. "I know you can't stay long, so, straight to the point. Did you find out anything more since we last spoke?" Sarutobi hazard a guess, but he was sure what the answer would be.

Jiraiya shook his head while looking contemplative. "From what we know of his brother, I can say that appearance wise Kayo almost seems like a reincarnated form of him. We know everything about Kei up until he left to start his research."

"We know for a fact that Kei didn't always have a lidded gaze and neither did Kayo. Kei had gold eyes and Kayo's civilian files list's his eyes as pink. Both were common eye colors to the blood related Rose clan members. I don't know where that comes from, I just hope they weren't stealing Doujutsu."

Hiruzen simply shook his head, he didn't want to believe that one of the most loyal ninja Konoha once had, secretly resorted to Orochimaru level tactics in search for knowledge. Despite the Rose not originally being from Konoha, the clan had been just as loyal as those that were and then some. However, he wasn't sure he could speak for Kayo Rose, the guy was a complete wild-card. He returned his attention back to Jiraiya before speculating further.

"Even after the Rose were forgotten, I remember Kei having great love and respect for Konoha. That is what caused him to start traveling and researching, if he hadn't died young he probably would have set a precedent in more than one field of the Ninja Arts."

The old Hokage just shook his head again. "That is common knowledge to me, Jiraiya," He sighed to himself. "It's little more than frustrating not having any clue to what the Ronin's ulterior motive is. I can't and I won't allow him to waltz back into this village and have his way. No matter how wronged he may feel."

Jiraiya smiled sadly for a moment, but gave a nod to his old sensei's wayward thoughts. "Sorry, old man. I know no more now than I did when I found him awhile back. That conversation was not a productive one. I was even serious the entire time." Jiraiya reminisced.

Flashback

"Enough…Listen, Jiraiya-san. Naruto doesn't want to see you." Kayo said easily as he faced the mirror in his cheap hotel room. He swept his left hand coolly through his hair, catching a few short strands between his index and middle fingers, and using the clippers in his opposite hand he cut the strands evenly.

"Besides, he doesn't know that you're supposed to be his Godfather. I bet if I ever ran into princess Tsunade she'd be thrilled to know you told a stranger about it." Jiraiya let a small frown show at what he was hearing. He was suddenly starting to feel that showing his hand and telling this man of his and Tsunade's relation to Naruto, as well as their relation to his parents, had been a mistake.

Kayo began laughing as he clipped a few more strands from his thick, wavy hair causing the loose strands to fall on the old, worn dresser.

"Relax, it isn't my secret to tell, Jiraiya-san. I'm no snitch, but you will reap what you sow. Naruto is convinced that while Hokage-san looked out for him on occasion, he feels betrayed that he lied to him all those times. Especially after he trusted him so explicitly."

"It was into our first year that he stumbled onto that revelation. He cried for an entire day, and it took him a few days after to get over it. And, before you accuse me of telling him that he is a jinchuriki as well as who his parents were, the boy found out from his inheritance way before he ever met me."

This caused Jiraiya to stiffen and Kayo wasn't laughing anymore as he raised a brow at the Toad Sage's subtle reaction. He put his clippers down on the dresser and turned to lean back against it as he folded his arms over his chest simultaneously letting out a scoff.

"It's been nearly two and a half years!" Kayo practically roared. "You still ain't realized that he's taken them from-." Kayo cut himself off and sighed, visibly relaxing. "Fuck it then, it don't matter," He turned his head to look out the window nearby.

"I just don't understand what ya'll thought. Thinking that Naruto knowing about his heritage would cause him trouble. Well...in a sense, it did. All but him knew, and that shit about having to tell the village if Naruto knows is a cop out, because they already know. What's worse is that the Hokage knows what's going down and refuses to do anything."

"That godforsaken village broke promises to an innocent boy and one of the greatest ninja that village has ever had the privilege of having as Hokage. What's the difference doing so to a village who doesn't give a damn to begin with? At least they could protect themselves."

Kayo's dislike for Konoha and ninja in general began to show through as he continued his rant, speaking more to himself than to Jiraiya at that moment. "This is why I can't stand ninja, always taking decisions out of the hands of others."

"I don't care about myself, but Naruto deserves a lot better. He'll never know childhood innocence, something more imperative to a human's growth than this world gives credit to."

Jiraiya opened his mouth to respond, the kid had more of Kei in him than he, and maybe even Kayo himself realized. Not many could tell someone off while making a case for human biology. Jiraiya also wanted to at least try to defend Sarutobi, as well as his own actions, to hell with the village. The village wasn't here being judged so thoroughly, but he was stopped.

"Naruto's been reverse summoned, he isn't here right now, and he won't be for awhile. He will get angry with me if he finds out I was 'wooing' a Konoha affiliate behind his back. When he returns...Everyone will come to find out that having Naruto's trust and respect is a special gift."

"I am training him, but it is I that follows him, not the other way around. He trusts me, so I got his back no matter what."

Jiraiya wasn't sure if he liked the grin that made itself present on Kayo's visage, his thin lined gaze curving dangerously, and opening just enough to show a glow of white. Kayo then relaxed and was instantly calm as his lidded gaze evened out.

"Go back to your Hokage, Legend-san, and tell him. In little less than two years Konoha will see what they missed out on. Know that he'll be a smart, proud, and strong man. One, more than capable of protecting himself, with his own views and opinions. Not a product of brainwashing by myself, or the Kyuubi. He still wants to be a Konoha ninja, and the world's greatest; that should be enough to satisfy the village's selfishness."

"I'm glad you mentioned..." Jiraiya started as Kayo mentioned the Kyuubi, having been waiting for this opening.

"What? The nine-tails?" Kayo shrugged nonchalantly as he leveled a cool gaze on Jiraiya. "As I said, he is not here. Not even the excuse of you checking the seal will make me reconsider. Naruto is a ten year old boy, only a few years into his training; why would the seal begin to malfunction so early on in his life when there has been no real stress on his body or the seal itself?"

"A seal meant to integrate the Kyuubi's chakra into Naruto's body of all things? The answer is that it wouldn't and the old coons on the council who use that excuse as a tool to get to Sarutobi don't know shit." He casually dismissed the clan heads and elder council of Konoha whose names alone held clout with an 'I-don't-give-a-fuck' air that resounded naturally in his tone.

"He was your student Jiraiya-san and still, not even you; a Fuinjutsu master in your own right could comprehend the kind of genius that went into that seal. It's one of a kind. That level of skill and still, a human sacrifice was required. Unless it was obvious, you would not know, and neither would I. The seal is just fine. Questioning it because of our lack of understanding is nothing less than paranoia...Next?"

Jiraiya swallowed uneasily. He had known Kei Rose very briefly, but the longer he dragged this out, the more it seemed like he was speaking to the late older brother. Point after point was seamlessly made, unaffected by the personal opinions that were mixed in.

Besides the obvious difference in temperament, and Kei never having been the disrespectful sort, he could have sworn he was speaking to him, debating the platform of a thesis he had come up with in his early life.

"At least answer me this, Why make Naruto come back to the village at all? You said yourself he was beginning to resent Konoha for how he was treated." Jiraiya pressed.

Kayo let out a tired sigh, "Does the answer really matter? I already told you it was I that follows him, and he wants to return. Anyway, y'all believe the boy belongs to Konoha as if he were some property. As long as he comes back and becomes a loyal Konoha-nin, then what do you care?"

Jiraiya shook his head tiredly, all the accusations were beginning to grate on his nerves rather he felt he deserved it or not. "I don't feel that way about Naruto. I know that even as a stranger you have done far more for him than anyone else. If it were me and I left after going through what he did, I don't think I'd ever return, yet here I am advocating his return." It was a twisted sense of honor indeed.

Kayo looked at Jiraiya closely before deciding to humor him a little. He had allowed the man to find him, might as well give him something. It was also not his place to close the door to Naruto, that right was reserved for the jinchuriki himself.

"Well…I taught him to think for himself and make his own decisions, to know that he will make mistakes, and how to move on from them. He is a hot-blooded, heterosexual boy becoming a man. Your male pride should be happy with that."

Kayo offered a wry grin as Jiraiya smirked in his own way. "Anyway," Kayo quickly turned serious once more, not forgetting that for all intents and purposes that this was an interrogation. "Anything beyond that, you'll have to ask him yourself. You should be around when he comes back, it may count for something in his book."

. . .

Jiraiya sighed from his new position, now sitting on the window sill, "I suppose I'll stay for the meet and greet. Kayo is going to make sure that Naruto's ire comes full circle, and maybe even a bit of his own. He's quick-witted and has Kage level knowledge of politics, most likely due to his brother."

"That would mean a lot to me, Lord knows I'm going to have a difficult time quelling the council in regards of what to do with both Naruto and Kayo." Sarutobi gave a small nod and made a gesture with his hand, and an ANBU dropped down from the ceiling, landing in a kneeling position.

"Hokage-sama..." Came a feminine voice as silky, long violet hair fell down her back and over her shoulders.

"Please, call the council in preparation to receive Naruto Uzumaki and Kayo Rose. Before that however, I want you to have Kurenai Yuhi, Inoichi Yamanaka, Shikaku Nara, Anko Mitaraishi, and Ibiki Morino come to my office. I have kept them off long-term missions for awhile now, something they have questioned me on countless times. Let them know they will now get their answers."

"Right away, Hokage-sama." She was out of view just as fast, utilizing the Shunshin to make her exit to carry out her task. It was efficient and she wasn't liking the way the Toad Sage was trying to undress her with his eyes despite her ANBU mask and attire.

. . .

"Hinata-sama."

A young girl with very fair-skin and composed, opalescent lavender eyes sat in a wood carved chair in front of a vanity mirror. She had been brushing her indigo colored hair which was cut perfectly in a style commonly referred to as a 'princess-cut'. She wore a white kimono with the insignia of the Hyuga clan on the back as she sat her hair brush down on the table, and turned to face the source of the voice.

The site of a boy near her age, and eyes like hers with a light lavender tint greeted her. He wore a Konoha hitai-ite properly around his forehead with long, dark-brown hair as he expressed a composed, disinterested gaze.

"Neji-nii..." She spoke calmly. She was a member of Hyuga's main house and current heiress to said clan. She'd also had all of her insecurities and shy feelings of hesitation furiously stomped out of her by years of living under the iron fist of her father.

She had become cold and calculative, which showed as she slid from her chair to stand up. She held a perfect posture and an indifferent look in her eyes as she walked across the floor towards him. "I thought I said to...always knock before interrupting me."

"I did just that, Hinata-sama." Neji began, "I think you were deep in thought, today is the day after all. Are you nervous any?" He inquired with a sudden haughty tone to his voice, his pupil-less eyes showing humor.

She felt a blush attempting to make itself known, which she immediately gained control over as she shook her head slowly. Despite all her training, she was still a twelve year old girl. She had to be careful here, her cousin Neji had always been the only one able to sometimes tell what was going through her mind.

"Why would I be nervous?" She inquired calmly as she continued to hold his gaze, something she was becoming annoyed by as he continued smirking at her with his eyes.

"What did Hiashi-sama say?" Neji tried to subtly press her for information.

"What is it that my father usually says? Not to...ruin this for him...or the clan." Hinata spoke in a clipped manner, her eyes narrowed marginally. The one thing that had remained from her former self was the brief pause in her sentences that sometimes made itself known. It was nothing more than a quirk.

"Then that is what you will do," Neji stated with a stern, reassuring nod as Hinata calmly eyed him. "He will be in Konoha soon, and after meeting with the council he will come here for Sunday's dinner."

Hinata nodded, despite feeling hesitant. "I know that, it is I who told you, remember?" Despite the inquiring lilt to her tone, it was not meant as a question.

"Ah," Neji said with a small smirk. "How could I have forgotten. You're right Hinata-sama."

When she was eight, her father had told her of this boy, Naruto. More than that, she came to learn the 'truth' that many were not privileged to know. About the Kyuubi, the Yondaime Hokage, Naruto, and all three's relation to one another.

Even more was that she would likely become his fiance around her thirteenth year, and later his wife by her eighteenth year. It was not guaranteed since there was one other prospect, but that had been the reason behind her 'maidenhood' lessons, and her very early start in kunoichi courses. Things she'd had pounded into her being since her ninth birthday.

Learning everything to do with feminine wiles and how to attract the opposite sex. Everything from subtle hints, to a man's tells, to trapping a man with cunning, and even the more forward approach. The one thing of all she had come to agree with was that females were the 'fairer sex', as she was finding males to be simple minded. That sentiment included her father.

That was easier said than done, but easier still than trying to attract one, specific person. That person being Naruto Uzumaki. There was no way to learn about him since he wasn't expected to be around until their twelfth year.

Imagine her surprise when a letter marked for her with an intricate looking seal came by summon when she was ten, and the contents turned out to be correspondence from Naruto in the form of a cypher. A challenging and fun cypher that served to distract her from the turmoil that was being heiress to the Hyuga clan every time another letter came.

There was still no way to know what he looked like, but he had described himself. One letter came every month up until two weeks ago. At the end of each letter he told her to safely hide evidence of their correspondence, but to hold on to them. The first letter had explained a fuinjutsu she could learn to do so, and she was very hesitant at first. Keeping secrets from Neji and even her father, Hiashi Hyuga. The head of the Hyuga Clan!

The opportunity to learn a cool, useful fuinjutsu as well as her want to get one over on her cruel father had outweighed her reluctance, and she went through with the suggestion.

Though, a month ago she had confided in Neji about what had been going on. Rather than be mad, he was impressed that Hinata had successfully kept a secret from not only him, but Hiashi as well. Plus, it was truly none of his business; which Hinata had duly pointed out to him.

"I'm ready, let's go. The sooner I start the day, the sooner I can get passed being 'politically pimped' by my father." Hinata said with a bite to her tone as she swiftly moved passed her cousin, glad she had some support in this situation. Neji turned to leave the room, following Hinata's brisk lead.

. . .

Two figures dropped down from the tree line, both landing in slight crouches as they went from fast paced tree hopping to walking briskly on ground level. They now found themselves on the last of the dirt road that would take them to Konohgakure's main entrance gates.

The one of shorter height wore a dark blue cloak over his body with the full-sized hood pulled up over his head and hiding his face to protect him from Konoha's midday heat. The hood however, did well to shade him from the sun's rays.

A man of grown stature fell into step beside his shorter, cloaked companion. He was clothed in an oversized black haori with red circular seals running up the arm portion of each sleeve. What looked like red thorns crawled up the bottom half of the clothing, designed around the coat and the kanji for 'seal' read in the same deep red on the center back. He wore a black shirt beneath it and a silver necklace with a Buddhist pendant was around his neck that swung with his movement. Traditional shinobi pants with camouflage fatigue and black high-top shoes with a strap around the ankle finished his clothes.

He had maroon hued, short, thick hair, and appeared calm and collected on the outside, but on the inside he was conflicted. He kept shifting his lidded gaze from the gates that grew bigger with each step, over to his charge.

_Damn, I don't like this and it's all on him now. I gave him every opportunity to change the plan, but he's committed. Maybe I shouldn't have pounded that 'your word is your bond' lesson into him so much when he was younger._

"You're fidgeting." It took Kayo's all not to jump ten feet into the air when his travel partner suddenly spoke, he had nearly opened his eyes when the disinterested tone pierced through his thoughts. He noticed though, that he was saying it as an observation.

Kayo took a calming breath and shoved his hands deep into the outer pockets of his haori, trying to appear relaxed. "I thought we weren't talking since those border guards have been following us ever since we passed through the Valley of the End."

"They stopped following us once we cleared the tree-line. You're not seriously still having regrets are you? You're the most secure person I know. We spent so much time in Kumo, this place can't be worse than there. I didn't think you'd dislike Konoha more than me." Kayo could tell that the was looking at him from behind his hood as he had to angle his head upwards a bit, in order to do so.

"Yeah, I am. In return, I'm surprised you're as calm as you are, and it's not about disliking Konoha." Though, in all truth he was scared of the Hidden Leaf Village, and it could be understandable, but he sure wasn't about to show it or back down to that feeling. Confident in that thought, he was more worried about Naruto.

"We're nearly there and probably with a courteous, and incredibly skilled welcoming party waiting on the other side of those gates. I've never liked those damn gates." Kayo commented bitterly at the end.

There was a sigh and the male pushed the hood of his cloak back from his head, revealing a boy that looked to be a teenage version of Konoha's Yondaime Hokage. He had short, frayed blonde hair with two individual strands framing his face, and cerulean blue eyes. Three distinguishing, though slightly thicker than before, whisker marks marred either his cheeks with an angular round face, showing he was young, but that the baby fat was mostly gone. He stood at a healthy five feet, eight inches, an impressive height for a twelve year old.

The Kyuubi was laughing at Kayo again, and the roaring, and heckling was going to draw a headache. "Once again, let's go over it one more time." Kayo could sense the frustration, though he kept his disinterested tone, and his equally disinterested visage composed.

"You do not need to come with me, you're simply making sure I 'return' home. You kept your word, gave me the tools I needed before bringing me back here. But, we have also bonded pretty well over the years, and are accomplices. You have also had my back, so I've yours, so you will not simply leave me alone to Konoha."

"Naruto," Kayo said warningly as he growled deep from the throat, starting to narrow his lidded gaze on the blonde as his eyebrows creased in a disapproving way.

The boy, Naruto, proceeded on his talk, not even pretending to have heard his partner's warning. "We both know of the dangers and risks that could come to you once we get there."

"Dammit boy! Don't fucking worry 'bout me, you should be worried about ya-damn-self. Know what I'm saying." Kayo paused and looked disturbed for a moment.

Naruto laughed at Kayo's plight, losing his practiced visage. "Ha, yeah. Trust me...I know what you're saying." He laughed a bit more, then sighed it away. "Where's your keen at? I'm aware of the risks to myself, especially being a jinchuriki, but you're the one who came up with the plan. I don't think everything will go our way, but the worst worries aren't likely to come true."

He looked apathetic again. "Heh, anyway..." Naruto began waving his hand dismissively for a brief moment. "I'm done talking about it. Come, or don't." Naruto said with a shrug.

"Yo, but..." Kayo started, and Naruto raised the hood of his cloak back up and refused to acknowledge him any more. The brown skinned man sighed and resigned himself to this dumb ass plan, a plan he was sorry to acknowledge as his own. "I really am just along for the ride now, yeah?"

"Yup!" Naruto quipped, gaining a resigned sigh from the older as they continued to close in on those 'great steel gates'.

. . .

"This...This is what Hokage-sama kept us in the village for." A woman with purple hair pulled back into a short pony-tail commented not for the first time, as she went over the scroll in her hands. Also not for the first time. She wore her Leaf hitai-ite around her forehead, and a brown tench-coat over the little clothes she did wear.

"Troublesome," A man with thick black hair pulled into a tight pony-tail muttered to himself from his spot by the gate. He had a deep scar that ran across a portion of his face, and his age showed in way that gave him a rugged appearance. He wore his Leaf head-guard around his bicep and dressed in the Konoha traditional Jonin attire.

Considering why he was here and for his part, Shikaku had not seen this coming at all. When it had been discovered that the jinchuriki had managed to wonder out of the village, there had been an 'uproar', one could call it, within the council.

The Inuzuka's did well tracking the eight year old, but his trail just vanished into thin air. A small, modernized village called _Concord Mills_ had been the obvious search point, and still nothing. Then the letter had come, a scroll that just so happened to require a Hyuga to read and decode; naming a 'Kayo Rose' having Naruto in his custody, and then some.

The Sandaime had obviously had enough of all the rule breaking and lashed out at the council members who openly broke that law during the meeting. Naruto was gone, in the hands of someone whose Ronin status kept him from being listed a missing-nin. A title that made him able to enter any lands and most hidden village's with ease.

The implications that would exist if outsiders found out about Konoha losing their jinchuriki was anything but light, and he'd had enough of the bigots. There were no more warnings about it. Shikaku nearly shivered, he'd had to throw those clothes out.

Of course, they were all civilian council members, the same people that had spread word about the 'demon' child, while most had been content to just tell the younger generation to simply stay away from him.

There was a search, but the message was clear from Kayo Rose from the start. _You will not find me, you will not find the jinchuriki; unless I feel like being found. You will not see Naruto Uzumaki until he is twelve._

He was sure that he wasn't the only to have an epiphany during that meeting, because the council had never been so disquieted before. It temporarily opened doors for the Hokage to do something he truly felt was right, rather than being dragged through loopholes to do what those on his council wanted. The elder portion of the council were prime examples of that.

Now, here he stood with Anko Mitaraishi, Kurenai Yuhi, and Tsume Inuzuka, while Inoichi and Ibiki waited in the Hokage's office. The council was already gathering for a meeting. He could see what was going on and it was a good plan.

He would study the pair's mannerisms, speech. What they said or did not say, and how they said it. Find out their intentions, if possible. Kurenai would try to chat them up, and find any Genjutsu they could have been using. If the opportunity presented itself, use her own to loosen either of them up.

Anko...had her own way of interrogating, and if it got bad she was quick on her toes. He would be playing guard, so she would be the next closest apart from Kurenai.

Tsume would box them in, and she was there to identify their scents. ANBU would be hidden in the background at all times on top of that, but it could take them a minute if anything went awry. If things go to plan, they'll make it to the tower where the Hokage, Inoichi, and Ibiki would be waiting.

Then, they planned to split them up. By then, they'll be so deep in the village that it won't matter. Kayo Rose will be interrogated, willing or not, and the jinchuriki will face the council. If it was found he had been brainwashed, or anything of the sort, Danzo would finally have the evidence he needed to make the boy an ANBU, or in his case, ROOT member.

. . .

"Just because you keep saying that and reading that scroll, doesn't mean it's going to change anything. We're still standing right here at the gate." Kurenai said to her friend with a short, tinkling laugh.

Tsume was muttering something to herself much like Shikaku seemed to be doing, as they waited by the large main gates.

The Eternal Chunins, Kotetsu and Izumo had been briefed, or threatened rather, about what to do when Konoha's 'guests' arrived, and what would happen if they screwed up. It was really just Anko 'venting', but with her, one could never be sure. Sometimes she did things just cause she could.

Anko let out an annoyed grunt, finally rolling up the scroll and tossing it listlessly to Kurenai. The Genjutsu specialist sighed as she caught, then hid away the scroll. "Well, they're late," Anko huffed as impatient as always, dramatically shoving her hands into the pockets of her trench coat.

"Not exactly." Shikaku intervened while using the flat of his hand to shield his eyes from the sun as he looked upwards.

"There's still a few minutes left, Tsume added as she looked upward slightly as well. "That man has been precise with everything so far, he'll probably be here at the exact time."

Tsume herself wasn't exactly having the time of her life, had it not been so redundant, as well as not her place to, she may have been muttering 'troublesome' right along side Shikaku.

She realized now that none of them had taken the situation to heart, not truly. One, four year headache had her seriously requesting her sanity at the time of Naruto's disappearance. She could only chalk it up to Inuzuka loyalty since many of her clan had been supportive of the Yondaime, as well as friends. Maybe not as close as friends as their professional relationship, but to Inuzuka's friends were friends, and right was right, and wrong was wrong.

What the council had done was wrong. For the life of her she tried, many of them had, and none more so than the Sandaime. The darker possibilities of what the council could demand he do backed him into a corner, and he had settled for not even mentioning Naruto with an 'out of sight, out of mind' mentality.

The less he mentioned and fought for Naruto's well-being, the safer he was, because the zealots could turn it on him in a moments notice. He had settled for secretly giving Naruto enough to fend for himself after he was kicked out of the orphanage. She wanted to empathize, but she was also not pleased with how the Hokage had handled his council.

They broke laws left and right, and exposed loopholes to get their way. She wished that just for once that the Sandaime had shown them, especially Danzo; whose closet was filled with skeletons, why he was Hokage, and overpowered them. Tradition be damned. She was sure that the ever logical, Shibi Aburame wouldn't have disapproved.

Yet, that was why she respected Hokage-sama so much, he was a truly benevolent leader. He believed in peace and fairness, the one thing he was headstrong about, and it made his villagers, and ninja believe in it as well. Most of them anyway.

The Inuzuka's had been one of the clans more interested in Naruto's growth, and her intentions had been truthfully innocent or let Kami strike her down where she stand for lying.

The same couldn't be entirely said about the Hyuga she'd made that pact with, and while Hiashi wasn't entirely concerned with the power a well-trained jinchuriki loyal to the Hyuga could bring, he wasn't entirely concerned for Naruto's well-being either. He had been, for all intents and purposes, the lesser evil.

That brought her to her only daughter, Hana. She knew of the special training Hiashi had been putting his daughter, Hinata through for the sake of winning over the jinchuriki. She had not liked it, but she wasn't entirely disgusted either, since the Inuzuka had such lessons and traditions of their own.

The Inuzuka women were more practiced in their ways of sensuality and attracting a mate. Despite starting Hana's training on such things earlier than normal, she knew she hadn't sweated Hana as hard as Hiashi had Hinata. She had seen the girl before her change, and she had turned a complete one-eighty.

Kiba, her youngest, was the one she had planned to prime for clan heir. She wanted Hana to at least compete with Hinata, call it Inuzuka womanly pride, though she was more worried about Naruto, rather than the two becoming mates.

Hana hadn't entirely objected. That was to say, she didn't object much anymore, and she hardly spoke of it. When Kiba had become old enough to understand, he definitely disapproved as he was protective of his older sister.

She couldn't blame him, it was in his blood. Younger sibling or not, the Inuzuka males were protective of the clanswomen, but he could not disapprove of Naruto due to the political pact.

Only time would tell how things turned out, and that is what worried her. Konoha had the home court advantage, but it was all they had, no matter how large an advantage it was. They could go as hard at those two as they wanted, but she doubted much of Kayo's plans concerning Naruto would come undone. It would have been all too easy if they had simply been mercenaries or missing-nin.

She just hoped the blonde didn't come back brainwashed.

…

"P-...Papers," Kotetsu stumbled over his words as he looked between the two travelers. Anko's threat still ringing true in the back of his mind, making him even more nervous.

Kayo and the cloaked Naruto shared a look with one another before both looked back to the demanding Chunin.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me." Kayo said in exasperation, frowning darkly in a way that matched Anko's...when she had made that threat. Kotetsu swallowed slowly, sharing a look with Izumo as Kayo sighed, patting himself down. "Hold on, I might got something..." He muttered.

"That's fine. Izumo, Kotetsu. Let them through and we'll take care of it." A soft feminine voice that managed to carry over the gates, hit their ears.

The Chunin looked a little too relieved and Kayo eyed them both with suspicion, causing them to look away as the gates began to open with the cranking of winding gears, and the pair began to step forward.

"My bad, been a long travel. I'm a bit tired." Kayo said easily as he held his hand out to the Chunin that had requested his papers. With a handshake and a mumbled, 'no problem', the two travelers continued to step through the opening gates.

Naruto snickered, "Point of no return, chicken shit." The jinchuriki teased the last living Rose clan descendent.

"Fuck you," Kayo grumbled as he focused his attention forward, putting his hands into the pockets of his pants while keeping his posture straight. He was morbidly curious as to who their 'escorts' would be.

Naruto grunted, "Hn, I bet you'd like that. Screwing an underage boy." Naruto retorted just a little too loudly, something that Kayo noticed wasn't an accident, suddenly feeling his brow twitch slightly. He'd concede to Naruto this time, but he still wasn't liking how utterly relaxed Naruto was.

. . .

The gates were finally opened, revealing four ninja standing shoulder to shoulder, just out of reach of the opening gates. Kayo methodically observed before he raised his arm, and began hand signing to Naruto in a way that ANBU communicated, but this was nothing like the black-ops ninja.

"_Do you recognize any of them?" _Kayo signed with practiced ease.

"_I know they are Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yuhi, Tsume Inuzuka, and Shikaku Nara, but on a personal level? No." _Naruto swiftly signed his answer in a near blur.

They could see the interested glint in their eyes, though their telling demeanor's showed they had heard Naruto. Tsume looked on the verge of attacking Kayo to that effect. Anko had this knowing, shit-eating grin on her visage, and Kurenai was...blushing?

_I take that back, the Nara seems more focused on figuring out what we were doing with our hands_, Kayo thought to himself as he took a breath and prepared to be 'received'. He glanced over to Naruto who still had his hood up, and managed to keep his calm, cool demeanor while internally grimacing. _Follow the leader, huh? Just great..._

Kayo took a breath and let just a hint of a smile show, evening his lined gaze on the one he knew to have been chosen for Konoha's side to speak. He knew that look, especially because he most likely appeared the same way.

For a moment he was going to mentally congratulate her on keeping it together. She looked well-practiced and calm, but then he could see something wrong in her eyes, and he did sigh when he recognized that look. It was there for only a moment, but he had seen it.

_There's no way it's him, Kei. _"Don-na-sa...-" Kurenai's lips whispered, and Kayo suddenly leaned in, gripping Kurenai's left hand into his right with an inconspicuous pull that made it seem as if she had taken that one step towards him of her own free will.

It all registered. That subtle movement, the technique, him firmly gripping her hand into his larger one, add to that she could not keep from letting her red orbs widen marginally from their sudden closeness. The feel of his warm breath patted lightly against her ear as he leaned in closer, and her increased heartbeat also registered.

But, for the life of her she could not act. She knew better, but couldn't help it. He looked so much like _him,_ and for all she knew, it was _him. _No Genjutsu.

"I am not, _him_." Kayo started in a hushed, even tone as he spoke into Kurenai's ear. "You know _he _is gone, don't embarrass yourself. I don't want to be in this situation either, so, let's keep it professional, ne?" He finished evenly with a joking lilt, as he stood back and smiled.

Kurenai blinked and looked up at the tall, young man. Then she frowned. _The audacity of him to even hint that I couldn't be professional. _This situation was nothing but professional!_ He's the one embarrassing himself for saying something like that._

Kayo smirked a bit more as he could see that she got it, before looking serious again. Kurenai felt relaxed and composed once again as the mood was suddenly reset.

Kayo blinked and Naruto tilted his head under his hood, the cloth shifting slightly. Anko had Kayo cornered between Kurenai, and stood behind him with a snake leering, and hissing venomously in his face from beneath her coat sleeve.

"You're too close for your own good." She smiled kindly, but Kayo could see the clear threat in the sweet visage as he, ever so slightly, looked over his shoulder at her. Kayo simply raised both of his hands up in a surrendering manner as he could also feel Anko's kunai pressed low against his spine with her other hand.

"I give," Kayo shrugged.

"Anko, stop!" Kurenai barked in a very commanding, and also very convincing way that made Anko immediately cease all actions against the male.

"I-ii...apologize..?" Kurenai trailed as she shifted her blood red gaze back to Kayo once she saw Anko step away and come back to her side.

"Oh, right. It's Kayo Rose, you know. It's no trouble, it is a tense situation." He admitted easily with another charismatic grin, to which Kurenai nodded.

"Then, Kayo Rose, good to meet you. I am Kurenai Yuhi." She said with a small bow of her head, to which Kayo returned.

"You've just met Anko," said woman grinned nastily and kept the kunai spinning around her finger by the ring on the handle. He knew Anko was skilled, but she was putting on airs. "This is Tsume Inuzuka and Shikaku Nara. We'll be taking you to see Hokage-sama."

Shikaku continued to look on with bored detachment as when Kurenai introduced Tsume, the two began a series of quick hand signing again.

"Nice to meet you all, I know of you all and have respect for your talents." Kayo said naturally in a neutral tone, though he loathed tradition and politics. He had learned from one of the best though, Kei had taught him that civics was just another key to opening doors, and he had been right.

"And, this is my 'friend', Naruto Uzumaki." Kayo went on to introduce the man of the hour and a tanned hand went up to swipe back the hood. All of the Konoha-nin had been slightly suspicious of Naruto being the one with Kayo, he was pretty tall for a twelve year old, and a trained eye could see the build through the cloak. It was in his stance that this was someone with skill, and experience, likely beyond his years.

Kurenai still checked for Genjutsu, Tsume's senses had already been on alert from the moment the two walked through the gate. The scent she got of what Kayo Rose was suspected to smell like based from the scrolls he had sent, matched. Interestingly enough, he had the same scent as his elder brother, Kei Rose. The scent she knew Naruto's to be was indisputable, but it didn't keep her from being surprised. The boy was in shape.

He was twelve now, and this tall. He was going to grow beyond six feet, it was a guarantee. Tall, with broad shoulders. Shikaku didn't have too many questions, one look at Tsume had told him, and Anko simply tilted her head as she looked at the tan-skinned blonde. They all shared the same thought.

He looked exactly like a younger Yondaime Hokage, Konoha's Yellow Flash.

The only difference was the whisker marks and disinterested, nearly stoic gaze that Naruto met them with. "Pleased to meet you all," he spoke calmly, and evenly. "Treat us well," he said with a hint of sarcasm that barely registered in the minds of the ninja, except for Kayo; he was well used to Naruto's mannerisms.

. . .

"Hokage-sama, they're here," the Hokage's secretary spoke after peeking her head around the edge of the door.

"Very good, please send everyone in." Sarutobi waved with his hand. He had Inoichi and Ibiki standing on either side of him by his desk as he did so.

A moment later, Kurenai came in followed by Anko, Tsume, and Shikaku. Two of each of them came to stand on either side of the pair that followed.

For just a brief moment, Sarutobi was tempted. He was tempted to say 'welcome home' to the both of them, albeit for different reasons. He thought Minato had been playing a very tasteless joke concerning his death when he saw Naruto, that was until he saw the whiskers. In one instant he went from wanting to welcome Minato back and asking if he was back to take over once again, as he was increasingly feeling too old for this job.

The next instant, he realized that it was Naruto standing before him. However, a simple 'welcome back' would have been insulting to the jinchuriki. He was not so sentimental and old to forget that doing such a thing wouldn't be 'politically correct'. Especially considering the reason they were all coming together like this.

Similarly, laying eyes on Kayo Rose, whom he had not seen in a very long time. Not since word of Kei's death had been sent from Kumo. That was during Minato's time and he had handily kept the council from getting their way concerning the council seat that had existed for the Rose as a minor clan, the clan's heir, and the clan's property.

Kayo was just another victim of the fallout of the Kyuubi's attack, and Sarutobi had not been able to stay on top of things like Minato had. He had forgotten with the burden of more pressing matters, but his elder council had kept track of the statue of limitations concerning the Rose clan's property and council seat.

Usually there wouldn't have been such a thing, but as a minor clan in Konoha's eyes and originally based out of Kumo; the Rose clan had not existed in Konoha long enough to earn certain exemptions.

The elder council presented it at the end of one of their past meetings, as if in passing. As a result of Sarutobi's laxness, the Rose clan's properties were given to Konoha, and the Rose's council seat was relinquished. The Rose's lands was later used in expanding the village, so it wasn't a complete loss.

Besides paper money, which also went to the village's progression, there had not been much material items. Weapons, artifacts, etc. Those type of things were few and no one existed who understood their use, so they were locked away.

The ultimate, and end result that caused Sarutobi his regret was that the Rose clan was announced 'extinct'. Even as they knew full well that Kayo Rose still lived. When the third told a then very young Kayo Rose the decree before a full council, he asked for only one thing, Ronin status.

A newly minted Genin, fresh out of the Academy wanting to leave without having ever been truly acknowledged as a ninja. It was given, and so Kayo had left without having fears of being labeled a missing-nin in the past, present, or future.

The manner in which they stood shoulder to shoulder, he was seeing brothers-in-arms right now, and he hadn't been surprised they would have bonded well. They both had similarities in their respective pasts.

However, the more he kept his eyes on Naruto, the more heartbroken he felt. Coming eye to eye with the boy that used to run into his office with everyone chasing him, and yell 'hey, old man' was like coming full circle. The boy that stood before him now was not that Naruto, and it was more definitive than just his physical appearance.

Kayo could see the conflict in the Hokage's eyes and he grinned a bit. He was sure Naruto could see it too, but he wasn't sure what the jinchuriki was thinking, from here on out, he was likely to be following his lead.

. . .

"Tsume, Shikaku, you're both dismissed." Sarutobi said quickly and with a 'hai', both were out of the office to proceed to the executive room to wait with the rest of the council.

"Anko, you as well. I want you to wait outside," Ibiki spoke up. Anko being Anko, the purple haired woman dared to protest. Ibiki was prepared to cut her off, but a sudden, 'smack' sound hit the air. Anko started, but she was practiced enough not to yelp when she felt the swat to her backside.

Kayo feigned a confused expression, similar to a few other occupants of the room. Except this man was guilty of the actions that caused it. Anko balled her fists and was prepared to lash out, having completely forgot the importance of the situation, and filled with righteous feminine fury.

Naruto was fighting just to keep from snickering, and Kurenai was trying to suppress a surprised blush. It was done so inconspicuously, the one only person besides the culprit that had caught it was the Hokage himself whom was getting blow back from keeping his nose from visibly bleeding.

"You fu-..."

"Anko!" Ibiki interrupted, "Now," he reaffirmed with a threatening growl that set Anko straight enough to keep her from lashing out right then and there, despite the shock of what was happening.

Anko looked suddenly calm and a dark look graced her features as the temperature in the room dropped. "If they don't kill you first, I sure as hell will." Anko muttered threateningly.

Kayo swept his hand through his hair and let out a sigh, though her words had set his worries off again, and he didn't feel as calm as he did a minute ago. That wasn't going to keep him from getting the woman back for pulling a kunai on him. When one drew a weapon, one used it. That was a philosophy he lived by, and he hadn't appreciated her actions.

Naruto shook his head. "Long time, old man." The jinchuriki said, stepping forward and sitting in the chair before his desk. Kayo followed and did the same, sitting in the other just as presumptuously as Naruto, while the others stood with narrowed eyes on them.

"I can tell you want to catch up, and I'd like that too, but there is a lot of business to get out of the way. Master Kayo is worried about how this is going to go," Naruto said with a grin when he saw Kayo's visage darken. "I keep telling him you're not going to kill him." It would have been funny, but Naruto finished with a straight face, his tone keen, and even.

The Sandaime nearly startled when Naruto called him 'old man', and it felt nostalgic. He did indeed have a lot he wanted to speak to Naruto on, but this matter was highly complicated. He didn't have any personal motivation to kill either of the men before him, but his council was bloodthirsty, so some lines would need to be drawn.

He could see some of the old child in this more mature Naruto, and while he was eager to find answers to his questions on a personal level, there was a lot that needed sorting. If this young lad could be professional, then certainly as a Kage, he could hold off, and be professional as well.

"Yes, Naruto. You're right, just let me say it is good to see you again, and in good health," Naruto nodded his head in respect to the Hokage's words, taking them to heart.

Sarutobi turned his gaze to Kayo then. "Let me welcome you as well, Kayo Rose, and also thank you for 'returning' Naruto to us. He is right, I don't have any motivation to kill either of you."

"That aside, how this turns out is entirely up to you."

Now it truly showed, why this old, benevolent man was the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure, best village of the Five Great Nations. They could all see it, even his own ninja. No matter how conditioned they were to being in his presence, the air that gave as he entered 'Hokage-mode' was palpable.

Kayo observed closely, this was one of the men with the 'God of Shinobi' title, and 'The Professor' respectively. Kei had taught him that mistakes weren't the only thing to learn from. If he paid close enough attention, then he just might learn something, no matter how miniscule; that he didn't know before. No matter what his affiliation or standing with the old Kage.

Naruto held back a smirk, the old man still had it. He could remember the few times when he was little when Hiruzen had taken on this demeanor the few times he had protected him from those zealots. Including his own secretary, he had idly noticed that he had switched up administrators since then.

"You plan to split us up, am I right Hokage-sama?" Kayo inquired keenly. "You will have me interrogated and likely have Naruto face the council." The dark red head finished.

"Quite astute," the Hokage spoke, slightly surprised. "You're right, that was the plan. However, I would like it if Kayo cooperated willingly. Then we would not need the others, and they would only be there for show." Sarutobi went on.

Naruto nodded slowly. "We thought as much. I don't have any objections if Kayo doesn't?" Naruto said, putting the ball in Kayo's court. He truly didn't have a choice, but the consideration was appreciated all the same as said male gave an affirmative nod.

_So much for rolling out the red carpet_, Kayo thought as he could have sworn he saw Ibiki grinning murderously for a split-second.

. . .

**Six Rings Sign-off:** This will end Chapter II. Not a lot this chapter, it's a slow start, but things should pick up for the third if I have my way. I wasn't even sure I was going to continue this fic and I completely removed my 'Awakened Hinata' story. A fic I wanted to work on more than this one.

I could combine elements of that story with this one and still keep the premise. That mean's we're most likely looking at a NaruxHina story, but it ain't set in stone. The prospect of this story's version of Naruto and Hinata could make for an interesting romance plot.

A Hinata groomed to attract the attention of the opposite sex, whom she finds boring and simple, meets a Naruto who is more precise, thoughtful, and sure of himself. A Naruto who also isn't eager to get involved with the opposite sex. A Naruto like that could break through Hinata's grooming and have her questioning herself as to who she really is and which of her feelings are real, and not a product of 'training'.

It's a thought, but I'm not dead-set on it. Hana is still a close second, and I'll take suggestions, but I'm not entirely interested in a harem. Maybe, and it's a big maybe, one other girl later down the line if it doesn't mess with the main story too much. It's an overused plot tool and I really am trying to throw some originality into this fic. (Despite already using two, cheap plot devices. Three if you count my OC.)

Also, I don't play by the rules, so if you're going to make suggestions, suggest a rare pairing, or at least something interesting. Maybe even a pairing that people will hate! I'm down with pissing off some Otakus!

-Until chapter three, Six Rings out.


	3. Chapter 3

_~Yes I changed my name again. Pray this one sticks._

The Good Word:

Glad to see this story getting some attention. Also, love to those that commented, whether it was review worthy or not. However, part of a review is learning to take not only what people say into consideration, but also what they aren't saying.

I really wasn't sure where I wanted to go with the story. Its why updates have been slow. Now that I have a better idea, I have been editing the pages, and I have written a few chapters ahead. There will be some steady updating for a bit, but I won't post more than a chapter in a day.

THANKS FOR STICKING WITH THIS! I know it's slow, but some things need to get out of the way, and once it is you'll definitely like where the plot goes. So have faith in ya boy!

The motif and intro are one thing and I maybe should have gone straight through rather than a time-skip, but the plot was meant to start when Naruto returned to Konoha. That much was always my intent and you'll see that more than ever in this chapter.

I know where I want to go now. So, thanks to those still with me, the actual story will get a lot better from here on out.

Pairing wise, most people are with me on it being NarutoxHinata. This story will have a romance plot, believe that, but it isn't the main premise. Hana will play a part, but you'll have to wait and see. She's not in this chapter though.

One person also said that the AU makes it hard to be against any pairing in particular. That's true, I can easily adjust ages and generations, or events to fit into my plot which I plan to do. So we'll see. I'm still looking for suggestions though.

- As we continue on...Ya boy, ~Red Finesse

Letter To: Naruto Uzumaki

Chapter III: Motivation - I

Fan-Fiction By: Red Finesse

_Time to get down to business then_

"So, Hokage-sama." Naruto started cordially as he pulled out a pair of scrolls from beneath his cloak. "Before we start, I just want to let you know that no matter what happens, I will be claiming my inheritance. I will not be kept from my parents former home and belongings any longer. I deserve at least that much."

Sarutobi immediately recognized the scrolls. It was only a few years ago that he had even noticed their missing after finding out from Jiraiya when Kayo let the Toad Sannin know that Naruto had them during their brief discussion.

They were never to have been opened until the proper time, and Sarutobi concluded an eight year old, and mischievous Naruto had gotten into his office while he was out, messed around with the bookcase, and somehow ended up pulling the trap trigger.

He had never considered checking, hell; those scrolls had been the furthest thing from his mind back then.

Before he could respond, Naruto spoke up once more. "Also, I know about the 'agreement' you made concerning a couple of clan members' daughters." Sarutobi withheld his surprise as Naruto continued. "I have no issues 'courting' or at least making it look that way, these girls."

"As it will be my decision, and mine only if I want to get close to either of them. I have even been in contact with one of them. Kayo says that even if I don't intend to think about a family or starting a clan, it never hurts to get a head start." Naruto looked straight at Sarutobi with a straight face as he spoke his next sentence.

"My years with Kayo, I have learned that the fairer sex is very hard to understand most times. Well, all times really, but that's another thing for another time." The third continued to blink. This was not what he had at all expected.

"I don't mind sharing these facts, because it is conducive to my being here." Naruto sniffed and looked Sarutobi very seriously in his eyes. The jinchuriki had been completely serious from the start, but his demeanor turned even more stern here.

What was more, was that the Naruto he remembered seeing four years ago was not the Naruto that had returned to Konoha. That much was obvious, and Hiruzen quickly found himself wiping his mind of the things he had planned to say to the young jinchuriki.

"That's all I will say on those two subjects. Your turn."

Sarutobi let out a quiet sigh and leaned forward in his chair, lacing his fingers together with his elbows on the desk.

The council wasn't going to like not having a say, but Naruto was right. Only he could access it and he now knew what had been kept from him. He knew the truths, all of them; about his status as Konoha's jinchuriki, and about his parents. The third had always been supportive of Naruto and the young blonde's biggest fan. He had lacked to do only a few things correctly for him, and one of them he did for the first time. He tried putting himself in Naruto's shoes as he shut his eyes a moment.

Naruto tilted his head as his disinterested gaze gave way to an amused visage. _'What in the hell is the old man doing?' _Even with the level of knowledge and experience Kayo had helped him to achieve, could Naruto figure out what the old Hokage was doing.

'Old man' Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage. The professor. One of few to earn the title 'God of Shinobi' opened his eyes slowly and released a slow breath. _'I can't. Not even I could find a reason to come back __to the village.'_ Naruto had schooled his features by the time Hiruzen opened his eyes again, and set them on Naruto. There was no helping it.

He also supposed that he'd just have to keep the situation about his potential's to himself as well. It wasn't the most important thing as of now and he could always find out later. He did however, make a mental note to have ANBU fetch Kayo to give the answers that Naruto wouldn't give as willingly. He could always have him interrogated for that reason if he didn't want to cooperate. _'Show him that I'm not so benevolent after all. That'll do.'_

The boy present right now though wasn't pulling any punches though. Even when he was young, Naruto had still been honest and brutally so. Something that very few had come to accept; often leading him to being called a brat, and 'demon brat' in more isolated events.

One knew where one stood with Naruto, even at the young age of eight, and that hadn't changed about him. It was just expressed more maturely, professionally, calculatedly; if not a little rudely. Sarutobi decided to be honest as he thought about this, and looked Naruto dead in his eyes.

"At least it's good to see that you haven't been brainwashed," said the grizzled Sandaime with a straight face, and Naruto could tell that he was being sincere no matter how funny he thought it was to hear him say that so suddenly.

Naruto couldn't help but tilt his head slightly at those words before he started laughing. "No! Why would I be?" Naruto required with a chuckle as the tenseness left the air of the Hokage's office.

"I know that he isn't well known, but despite what happened when he was a kid; he isn't that type of person. He's definitely not the type to hold grudges, a lot." Naruto scratched at the bridge of his nose as he added that last bit.

"Kayo didn't do what he did to get back at Konoha. He took me in, so I could train to be a shinobi without bias. He also raised me as a person to the best of his abilities, and I'm thankful. He's more than earned my trust and loyalty. If he were ever accused of wrong doing while here, I would take responsibility. That's how much I know what type of person he is."

"When I first found out the truth, it did, and still does hurt, but I learned to put it behind me. That's one thing Kayo helped me come to terms with. At first I didn't want to return, but Kayo said he would make me." Sarutobi was slightly surprised to hear that, despite Kayo having said as much in that scroll he'd had sent when he'd first found the Jinchuriki. Words were easy, but Naruto had just corroborated Kayo's intentions for the last four years.

"I didn't understand how I was supposed to be a symbol of military might and represent Konoha with everyone despising me. Not letting me learn anything, be around them, and being driven away. I thought that Konoha wasn't worthy of having someone like me. A jinchuriki who would live for his village."

Sarutobi looked saddened by those words and he ventured to ask, "Then what?"

"I was reminded there were a few who loved me for me here in Konoha. Despite being lied to, you're still one of those people. Kayo then told me if that failed, then he would always have my back."

The third mused again. No matter what he or the rest of Konoha may think about the last Rose, he had done what a Hokage had failed to do, those that called themselves friends of the Yondaime had failed to do.

Kayo acknowledged Naruto and held the jinchuriki to standards that Sarutobi could tell was making Naruto into a man. He was a person to Kayo, and no more. Mentoring the blonde boy like an older brother would his younger sibling.

The third thought about that and the Yondaime's wish for his only son. Had it been so much to ask? For a village to treat the jinchuriki son of the fourth as a person? Known or not. To be seen as a hero to Konoha with everyday he lived, it was another day that the Kyuubi was contained.

Kayo must have been talented to have helped develop a jinchuriki's mental and emotional stability so well. Naruto knew about his tenant now, so had he used its chakra before? It made him wonder, but he put it to the back of his mind for the moment. It was another thing he could question him on later.

"Kayo was the most help in that situation. I went through depression and bouts of anger, but it strengthened my resolve." Naruto slitted his eyes a bit. "A lot." He finished.

He relaxed again and continued. "I want to carve my own path, but I agree with a lot of my parents' philosophy's. It must run in the family or something."

"Indeed," Sarutobi was smiling sadly as Naruto looked at him evenly. At the moment, Sarutobi was unsure of how to proceed. Not Naruto however.

"I know that the Academy students for my year will have graduation exams in a few weeks. I want to attend the remainder of the classes. Can we start there?" Asked Naruto. Sarutobi just smiled and nodded. It was a start.  
. . .

It was nearing the evening when the council resided and needless to say, Naruto's return had caused some internal conflict. Those that did not know, which was most of the council, reacted in various ways to the news. Two things were common, the complete shock of the news, and the reluctance to believe it.

When Naruto and Sarutobi explained the scrolls, and Naruto opened the letter that his father had written to him before his death; it immediately wiped away nearly all of the suspicion, and those people admitted to the likeness of Naruto and the fourth.

There weren't too many problems after that, except for the hateful members of the civilian council. What was unexpected was for the civilian council to split among themselves. Those that believed the evidence and were reluctant to go against the fourth's wishes, and those that were too blinded by hate to believe it. Sarutobi felt comfortable enough to put it up to vote, and it was one sided.

Hiruzen recognized that as the easy part, that the hardest was yet to probably come. The spreading of the news was inevitable, and those that would be too hateful to believe the facts. The type to get carried away. Zealots.

Sarutobi was just grateful that Naruto could capably take care of himself, and he had someone close in his corner now. He decided he'd still assign a ninja or two to start out with, just to be on the safe side. Appearances also needed to be kept, he had to passify the council, and anything less than surveillance wouldn't do.

The event was later made more strenuous by the presence of a Ronin whose affiliation and intentions were uncertain. The same one that had refused to return the village's Jinchuriki for four years. Since he was on Naruto's side, more hate was lumped upon him just for being affiliated with Naruto and not them.

It was a meeting that had even the most seasoned of them spent; Naruto and his cohort came out smelling like fresh laundry despite everything. Naruto haggled the right to receive his inheritance from his family; what was left of it. It didn't quite matter and Naruto and the third had held the vote out of respect more than anything. There didn't need to be any misunderstandings later on.

Kayo's future was uncertain, but what had been decided was that whether he wanted to or not, he would not be allowed to join Konoha's military. He was, for all intents and purposes a civilian with a few special privileges for the foreseeable future. He was decided to be too much of an unknown to let into Konoha's ranks.

Still, Kayo agreed to translate his brother, Kei Rose's research for the Hokage. It was to be an S-Class mission. This was something that Naruto and Kayo had actually planned for.

There was a lot of research that Kei Rose had compiled, though he died before he could translate the bulk of it after his world study. There was the possibility of some of his work having immediate and world influencing effects.

Concerning the Rose clan, the majority of their jutsu, weapons or tools, and abilities were restricted to those with Rose blood, and as such; a lot of knowledge had been lost to time and circumstance. About 75% of their heritage, gone to the wind.

The Rose had been capable healers. Many were skilled medics and doctors or scientists. They also had a high capacity for Genjutsu.

The Rose's were known to have had a collection sound based Genjutsu. By manipulating sound, and even influencing frequency changes in the air or in a persons aura or atmosphere. Their foe could wind up casting a Genjutsu on themselves and never realize how, when, or why.

They all held impressive stamina and understood chakra to its theory. They could also adapt to most any environment. Their bodies naturally took in natural energy and chakra from their surroundings that they could later use or expel from their bodies. Simply being outside in the sun benefited them. Even their style of hand seals were different, and they molded chakra differently.

Rose's of the past were also their own sealers. Their art of arcane Fuinjutsu was tailor made and unlike what was traditionally known. That was all but lost, and Kei may have recovered some of that knowledge. All the more reason why his research was valued.

Kei Rose's research, most of it; At least an estimated 70% of his work was guessed to involve reverse engineering techniques.

Another 20% was thought to deal with new and innovative techniques. The last 10% went to reclassifying jutsu. As in making higher class jutsu simpler to use and, or easier to learn.

Needless to say, finding out what Kei had or had not discovered was fairly high priority. Kayo had no issue with translating the work as the last Rose and even surprised the council by saying he would have it done in 6 to 8 months.

He won some brownie points with his willing attitude, but he was still going to be supervised. It was something he was not happy with, but at least he wasn't going to be executed.

'Well, I told him he'd be seen as valuable. They might even make him take on another apprentice, one from Konoha.' Naruto mused.

Then there was the community service. Kayo couldn't help a his thoughtful sigh. At least he would remain close to Naruto. Even if only because they knew Naruto wouldn't work so openly and willingly with anyone else.  
. . .

Tsume found Naruto and Kayo already waiting for her when she walked out of the tower. They both eyed her expectantly as she made her approach, a swift, swaying gait.

The 'property' was located in the same vicinity of the Inuzuka compound, and so after everything; she had been charged with escorting them to the former home of the Yondaime.

"Tsume-san." Naruto spoke evenly and his cloak shifted about him as he gave a slight bow. "We'll be in your care."

"Tsume-san." Naruto gave the signal, and with a nod Kayo approached the Inuzuka head with his right hand out, situated low.

Tsume paused, and eyed the young Ronin warily. His lidded expression hindered her ability to judge his intent, but she noticed his scent was neutral, as well as his approach. He wasn't molding chakra either.

Kayo had figured that Naruto might come to see a lot of the other clans on his return, but it was Naruto that had cared enough to learn as much as he could about Konoha's clans.

That was how Naruto knew it was fine for him to have Kayo do this. He folded his arms over his chest beneath his cloak as he observed.

Kayo nearly hesitated when Tsume began growling deeply, and in a convincingly intimidating way after he entered her personal space. Her nose scrunched and she bore her teeth at him.

He continued and eventually his hand came to rest at her lower back. Tsume stood her straightest, head higher than she normally held it. She had ceased growling when Kayo showed no signs of being scared.

Kayo's scent had nearly changed, but he successfully swallowed down his hesitation quickly enough. That was why she hadn't lashed out at him and allowed his approach.

Kayo held her gaze, noting the rounded square pupils of her eyes as she looked right at him. He leaned forward and began to smell her, with his head situated close to her neck.

He repeated as he focused chakra to his nasal passages; lightly at first, and then he took a single, strong inhale of her scent. He subconsciously led her closer to him with his hand.

She didn't show it, but she was mildly surprised. The Inuzuka didn't mate outside the clan often, but when they did; even those people hadn't possessed the senses to perform this greeting, nor thought about it.

She tilted her head, leaned closer, and did the same to Kayo while Naruto observed in patient silence. He nodded, so far so good. 'This is a very good sign'.

Once it was done, both took a step back and looked one another over. She looked over to Naruto and grinned a little.

"You're full of surprises. You obviously knew the first condition, but what of the second?"

"Also a greeting between those closest to betrothed family members. Hana-chan's mother, I'm presenting Kayo as my closest family member. If you have to call him anything, call him my cousin. It was always meant to be the second. I wanted to surprise you."

Tsume was curious and surprised, but she didn't question it. "A hell of an intro. Nice to meet you two as well."

'Hana-chan's in for a surprise come tomorrow when its her turn to meet Naruto.' Tsume thought.

"Let's get going. You know I see Lady Hinata tonight, Tsume-san." He stepped over and allowed Tsume to take point.

"We don't know a lot about each other, and that the Inuzuka's pride themselves on their bonds. So, we'll answer any questions we can."

Naruto smiled apologetically. "Sorry if there are some we can't answer."

Tsume glanced when Kayo stepped to her side. "Show us the way."

Naruto edged her opposite side with Kayo, protectively keeping her in the middle. She was impressed to find out they were so considerate and chivalrous, and in the back of her mind she appreciated it. Right now, she wanted to think of some useful and informative questions she could ask Naruto.  
. . .

Kurenai watched from a distance, she had volunteered to tag along with Tsume to escort them to the house, since it edged the part of the village that the Inuzuka's lived.

So it stung a little when her request was denied. She wanted answers that only Kayo could possibly answer.

In the meantime she spied from a safe distance and reflected on her feelings.

At the moment she thought it was strange. Their relationship.

It was obvious that Naruto regarded Kayo as a sensei, and likewise Naruto, Kayo's pupil. During the entirety of the meeting at which some higher ranking Jonin were allowed to be present for certain details, the two had made their partnership obvious. Versus the world.

Then, there were times that they switched between lead and support roles. That's where Naruto did most the talking as his 'partner' was slightly out of it from his interrogation.

That hadn't made it any less strange and she wondered the purpose they had for it. If it even had a purpose. As a practitioner of Genjutsu, she didn't believe in coincidence.

That thought in mind, her curiosity wasn't just for herself. She wanted info on Kei, but she also wanted answers in general. There were so many question marks surrounding them.

As the three expanded their distance from her, Kurenai disappeared from place. Along with her went a tree that had been her cover by way of Genjutsu. She needed to stay close, but did not wish to risk her cover.

"Ah." Tsume nodded as she continued to walk, her arm linked with Kayo's and Naruto's. "So, that's how you found Naruto."

She looked to her side at Naruto sternly, to which he leveled his gaze on her.

"I didn't know you were practically run out of the village. So you were in Concord Mills..."

"About a week. He heals so quick I'm actually jealous. That's not all thanks to number nine," Kayo interjected.

"Figures. Well, you were very fortunate, Naruto-san. That someone like Kayo found you first."

Naruto and Kayo found themselves stunned, sharing a look with each other. "Really?" They both inquired at the same stunned time.

"Yes, what if someone dangerous had found you first? Worst yet, that they found out your burden. At least someone like Kayo helped you. I'm glad it didn't go the other way around." Naruto hid it, but he was taken back by what Tsume had just said. He appreciated hearing that, and it put her on his list of people that were 'cool'.

"I remember what Kayo said in the meeting when they asked why he didn't return Naruto, even when he had met with Jiraiya."

"That four years was the soonest Naruto would be safe enough to come home, because he needed to learn how to protect himself, and learn the ways of the world."

Kayo looked down at Tsume with an arched brow. "Did I really say it like that? Huh." He finished, sounding thoughtful about something.

"Inuzuka's have good memory! I could remember, even if you don't." She showed a toothy grin that caught Kayo's attention and he found alluring. So much so, that he didn't even realize what she had called him.

"Heh," she looked back to Naruto after teasing Kayo. So far, she was finding the two good company, and distracting. She had felt very stressed the last week up until now. Most of that stress had been Hana's doing, the closer the days had gotten for her and Naruto to meet the more she pushed back.

She had to keep reminding her daughter that it wasn't a promise, and Hana had stopped talking all together a few days ago. She hardly said two words to Kiba now, and Tsume knew she was keeping herself busy to keep her mind from stressing over it, but all the overtime she had taken on only added on.

Funny how they were the cause of certain folks stress, but that they had become her relief. At least for the time being, Tsume was steadily learning about Naruto, and the man that Konoha's elite had felt threatened by simply because he took in their 'weapon' and cultivated him into a responsible human. A human with a heavy, demonic burden, but a human nonetheless. He was very mature for his age.

"So, how did he do? Did you learn the ways of the world?" Tsume asked Naruto after her brief musings.

Naruto and Kayo shared a look before the jinchuriki chuckled slightly. "I learned a little bit of everything, but a whole bunch of nothing." Naruto answered slyly.

Kayo laughed. "Good answer, kid."

Naruto didn't say anything as he looked back to a frowning Tsume with a smile, at first. "Really though, I don't mind sharing a 'story' about part of our time together. Since the experience did teach me a few things.  
. . .

"Um, um. Kayo-sensei, What do I do? I don't know what to do. You didn't teach me anything about this!" A ten year old Naruto frantically doted over his teacher of the last two years while simultaneously begging him for answers.

"How many times have I said not to call me sensei? I'm not your sensei, gaki." Kayo was sitting on the forest floor against a large tree, grimacing in minor discomfort.

Just moments ago he and Naruto had been efficiently traveling through the trees above. A disturbance of some sort had thrown him off the branch he had intended to place his foothold on, and sent him spiraling to the forest floor.

Kayo shook his head, and sighed. "Relax Naruto." Naruto was easily at advance Genin level by now. An accomplishment that Kayo still couldn't believe sometimes.

Not simply because Naruto didn't always act that mature, but the last two years had practically flown by. He had doubted at the start that he was even competent enough to properly look out for Naruto and set him on the way to becoming someone skilled in the ninja arts.

Finding the boy those few years ago had set something off in him that even now he had yet to figure out, not like he'd had a lot of time to devote to it. There was always something more pressing.

Naruto though, he doubted that the boy had ever doubted himself. He might get fussy when he was having trouble learning something, but it had been far from doubt. Two down, two to go. Then it would all be on Naruto. He kept to himself that he currently planned to simply return Naruto to Konoha when it was time and go on his way.

He kept up a facade despite feeling guilty about how Naruto spoke of returning to Konoha. He never said I, but 'we'. It was always, 'when WE go back to Konoha'. Obviously, a vital component to their 'relationship' was missing.

The jinchuriki looked around the area, still anxious, and stressed in his actions. 'Oh yeah, I forgot about that.' Kayo thought as he too glimpsed their morbid surroundings once more. A person or persons had set this area up to trap them.

What told him this was that the area was a small, circular, grass opening surrounded by trees. Add to that, a small part of the area was littered with kunai and senbon, and along with it. Bodies. Bodies dressed like ninja mercenaries.

Kayo reflected on that. They were like him, but not quite. Mercenaries didn't particularly care about what jobs they took, they lacked values and principles. All they cared about was the dollar, and would even take small or odd jobs. Like bounty hunting people who ran out on their gambling debts.

He was a Ronin, since it was an old title it was easier for many others to simply call him a ninja. Ronin didn't necessarily go around looking for freelance jobs, he did, but he only delegated with the leaders of whatever family, clan, town, city, or village he was taking the job from. That, and he was very selective about his work.

Now that he thought about it, he didn't even consider himself a 'Ronin'. He had gained and used the title as a way to escape a painful past in Konoha without being hunted, and what he then considered an injustice to himself and his family.

Back to the situation at hand, there were three of them, and two chakra signatures headed their way fast. One was particularly large, it felt...angry, annoyed even.

'It's either enemy ninja or those merc-nins' partners. Enemies either way, Shit. The enemy of my enemy is my friend. Bullshit.' Kayo thought.

He couldn't be sure if they were dead or not, but a lot of the points the bodies had been struck weren't particularly fatal, but could be. 'Either they're dead, or their breathing-.' Kayo cut his musings short, as Naruto was still slightly frantic.

"Calm down Naruto, you probably didn't sense them because you're so rattled right now, but there are two chakra signatures headed this way. Know what I'm sayin'?" Naruto gasped and looked even more nervous, but a narrow glare from Kayo reminded him where his mind needed to be at. They did not need a repeat of last year's incident.

*Chapter III – Part I – End

*AN: Chapter three's second part will be posted in a few days. I had to cut it chapter three down since it's more than twenty pages (unedited). No worries though, it put me a few chapters up to date. I know someone will comment on another chapter of 'story set-up', but I put the ending there for next chapter's action scene.

Sayounara! ~Red Finesse


	4. Chapter 3 - 2

Letter To: Naruto Uzumaki

Grammy Nominated By: Silent Kira (AKA Red~Finesse)

Chapter 3 - Part 2

+ + + + + + +  
~Last Time...  
+ + + + + + +

"Um, um. Kayo-sensei, What do I do? I don't know what to do. You didn't teach me anything about this!" A ten year old Naruto frantically doted over his teacher of the last two years while simulatneously begging him for answers.

"How many times have I said not to call me sensei? I'm not your sensei, gaki." Kayo was sitting on the forest floor against a large tree, grimacing in minor discomfort.

Just moments ago he and Naruto had been efficiently traveling through the trees above. A disturbence of some sort had thrown him off the branch he had intended to place his foothold on, and sent him spiraling to the forest floor.

Kayo shook his head, and sighed. "Relax Naruto." Naruto was easily at advance Genin level by now. An accomplishment that Kayo still couldn't believe sometimes.

Not simply because Naruto didn't always act that mature, but the last two years had practically flown by. He had doubted at the start that he was even competent enough to properly look out for Naruto and set him on the way to becoming someone skilled in the ninja arts.

Finding the boy those few years ago had set something off in Kayo that even now he had yet to figure out, not like he'd had a lot of time to devote to it. There was always something more pressing.

Naruto though, he doubted that the boy had ever doubted himself. He might get fussy when he was having trouble learning something, but it had been far from doubt. Two down, two to go. Then it would all be on Naruto. He kept to himself that he currently had it set in his mind to simply return Naruto to Konoha when it was time and go on his way.

He kept up a facade when feeling guilty about how Naruto spoke of returning to Konoha. He never said I, but 'we'. It was always, 'when WE go back to Konoha'.

They would soon come to learn that they were missing a vital component to their relationship that once gained would further mature not only Naruto, but Kayo as well. An event that would later come to greatly effect Konoha.

The jinchuriki looked around the area, still anxious, and stressed in his actions. 'Oh yeah, I forgot about that.' Kayo thought as he too glimpsed their morbid surroundings once more. A person or people had set this area up to trap them.

What told him this was that the area was a small, circular, grass opening surrounded by trees. Add to that, a small part of the area was littered with kunai and senbon, and along with it. Bodies. Bodies dressed like ninja mercenaries.

Kayo reflected on that. They were like him, but not quite. Mercenaries didn't particularly care about what jobs they took, they lacked values and principles. All they cared about was the dollar, and would even take small or odd jobs. Like bounty hunting people who ran out on their gambling debts.

He was a Ronin, since it was an old title it was easier for many others to simply call him a ninja.

Ronin didn't necessarily go around looking for freelance jobs, he did, but he only delegated with the leaders of whatever family, clan, town, city, or village he was taking the job from. That, and he was very selective about his work.

Truth be told, he didn't even consider himself a 'Ronin'. He had gained and used the title as a way to escape a painful past in Konoha, and what he then considered an injustice to himself and his family.

Back to the situation at hand. There were three of them, and two chakra signatures headed their way fast. One was particularly large, it felt...angry, annoyed even.

'It's either enemy ninja or those merc-nins' partners. Enemies either way, Shit. The enemy of my enemy is my friend. Bullshit.' Kayo thought.

He couldn't be sure if they were dead or not, but a lot of the points the bodies had been struck weren't particularly fatal, but could be. 'Either they're dead, or their breathing-.' Kayo cut his musings short, as Naruto was still slightly frantic.

"Calm down Naruto, you probably didn't sense them because you're so rattled right now, but there are two chakra signatures headed this way. Know what I'm sayin?"

Naruto gasped and looked even more nervous, but a narrow glare from Kayo reminded him where his mind needed to be at. They did not need a repeat of last year's incident.

+ + + + + + +  
As we continue on...  
+ + + + + + +

Alright, don't worry about the bodies. If it's ninja, they should be smart enough to realize we had nothing to do with this. Hopefully. Kayo sighed.

Naruto nodded, but noted that Kayo had his doubts about that. "Most likely it's the persons who did this," he motioned to the men lying on the ground around them. "Or, their friends."

Naruto again nodded. "So, we should get out of here? But, I can't heal you."

Kayo nodded as well. Naruto had excellent control over his chakra, but it still wasn't good enough to learn medical ninjutsu. Kayo himself was average, nothing like his mother had been, and he also disliked using medical ninjutsu.

For some reason, he never had enough focus to heal himself fully, and without it taking longer than necessary for others.

He began to focus and a faint green glow slowly outlined Kayo's leg, pulsating faintly from a light to dark green, and repeating.

The dark haired mulatto then pointed over into some brush, away from the still bodies. "Find me two sticks that are straight enough that I can use to splint my ankle with while I work on myself."

"What about the people, you..."

"Don't worry about that, just find me those two sticks." Kayo sternly urged. He liked how concerned Naruto could be, he had plenty of heart, but that sometimes interfered with his prioritizing.

While Naruto went to the brush to search for two sticks, Kayo closed his eyes and continued to focus healing chakra on himself.

'Focus, focus, focus.' He repeated internally to himself, also controlling his breathing as he did so.

"Kayo-sensei!" Naruto ran over with two thick sticks, causing Kayo to open his eyes as he finished healing his ankle the best he could. He would be able to walk, but running was out of the question right now.

By the time they got to the town, it would have healed. So he didn't stress it. He just hoped they got lucky with who showed up.

"Ok," Kayo started by lowering his voice. "Whoever shows up, don't call me sensei. Also, don't worry about a henge. We don't need to do that anymore, I decided a few days ago that you didn't need to worry about it. Congratulations Naruto."

Naruto looked ecstatic, he hadn't liked the cover henge that Kayo had made him use. That long, twisted, red hair made him look so feminine, and he had been addressed as a she plenty times because of it.

It clicked though, that they were still in somewhat of a dire straight still, he decided he could celebrate later, and nodded as Kayo took the sticks.

"Naruto, give me your ninja wire and any bandages you have on you." Naruto complied with his master.

While Kayo began to tighten the sticks around the lower portion of his leg, Naruto decided to keep a watch out. He stood straight, legs shoulder width apart as he formed a half ram hand seal and began molding chakra.

Kayo looked up, watching Naruto closely as he snapped off the excess length of wire. He then grabbed the bandage wrap and began to wrap it around his leg over the wire and sticks.

He had taught Naruto how to feel and sense chakra, but he wasn't quite to the point where he could do so with little focus. Soon though, it would be a none issue.

Meanwhile, he finished his first aid work and put the equipment away, standing slowly to a stand just beside Naruto.

"Well?"

Shishou, there's-.

I know, Kayo interrupted. They're right on top of us and not slowing down.

Kayo placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder briefly, and smirked.

"Remember. We don't stress in a tight situation, we keep cool." He said in his manner of sagedom. We don't just talk in a tight situation, we use our skills too.

"Hai!" Those words had the desired effect on young Naruto. He didn't necessarily need it, but the jinchuriki performed better at the start when he was a little hyped up.

He stepped in front of his master and withdrew two kunai, holding both in a reverse grip while taking a basic spread legged stance.

These kunai that Naruto pulled out were designed just like the standard kunai, only they were two times larger.

Forged of the same metal as ANBU blades, these kunai weighted the same as the typical ones, but were twice as durable.

The only drawback, besides the cost to make them, was the fact that they weren't easy to accurately throw. Despite that, there was reason for the size of these kunai, and they served that purpose well.

Countering sword wielders.

It was very suddenly that a silver streak flashed out from the brush without nary a sound. Naruto, who had been molding chakra earlier to increase his senses was ready for the attack and the target's momentum.

"I'm on one!" Naruto proceeded to call out with a feral snarl, his adrenaline running before the silver streak shooting towards them could be received.

"Hai!" Kayo responded and lept off to the side into the nearby brush. Since Naruto was taking point, as he wasn't in peak fighting condition due to his ankle, Kayo fell back. He would be responsible for the second chakra source that had yet to show.

Naruto raised both his kunai and took a defensive stance as metal clashed against metal, sparks began flying as the metal stuck against each of their respective wielder's weapons.

Also, despite being well prepared, Naruto felt his legs give slightly from the heavy force.

He began strengthening his muscles with chakra, easily accomplishing a brief stalemate. The sparks ceased and Naruto was able to take in his opposition's appearance.

The jinchuriki narrowed his eyes and growled low from his throat. He continued to pump chakra through his system and pushed back, managing to stand straighter beneath the larger man's attempt at his life.

Naruto then began recalling the Bingo Book that Kayo had made him read in its entirety.

The Bingo Book is a pocket archive for the Elemental Nations Most Wanted and Missing-Nin. Every Hidden Village keeps one and regularly updates entries.

A nine year old Naruto tilted his head curiously as he watched his teacher open the book.

Example. Momochi Zabuza, AKA...  
. . .

Naruto silently thanked his mentor for making him study the Bingo Book so thoroughly.

"Momochi Zabuza, Demon of the Hidden Mist. Specialty, a method of silent killing." Naruto growled out as both flew back and away from each other.

"Looks like I underestimated this one!"

He could hear the shirtless, suspenders wearing ninja laughing in a maniacal way as he seperated. He landed and swung his large zanbato across his shoulder.

It was just in time. Just as Naruto twisted and turned, spinning away from Zabuza, a large clutter of senbon landed right where Naruto had been, easily stabbing into the ground.

Naruto stopped spinning and reentered his fighting stance, a deep frown marring his features as Kayo dropped down next to him from the tree nearby.

He landed gingerly before standing straight again, arms at his side. "My fault Naruto, she got away from me. Kayo said with an irritated huff.

It was at that moment that another ninja showed up, a hunter-nin from the looks of his mask, and from Kirigkure no less.

Naruto just gave a stiff nod and swung his arms in a dance of practiced swipes before taking his stance again. His eyes stayed glued on Zabuza and his cohort.

"Can you fight? And also...how can you tell that's a female? Those clothes are kind of baggy."

He initiated his recently discovered enhanced sense of smell to place that she was indeed a female, as she was giving off estrogen.

The amount that a female human would naturally give off, but thanks to Kayo; this girl was giving off twice the amount currently. He had to concentrate and mold chakra to his nostrils while partially using the kyuubi's chakra to do so. It spoke for how talented his mentor was at being aware.

Kayo grinned secretively."I have my ways, you know that." He placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder lightly.

Naruto sweat-dropped.

"You felt her up didn't you? You really gotta stop doing that." Perhaps he complimented too soon.

If they could see behind the mask, a very obvious, fire red blush would have been seen as the girls anger of embarrassment threatened to peak.

"Anyway, hold on a second. Hey!"

Keyo waved as he called out to the two they were facing off with.

"We're not with these mercs. We just-." Kayo tried.

The hunter-nin wasn't hearing it, and with a few quick hand gestures sent more than two handfuls of senbon hurtling their way, and very accurately at that.

She made a few quick hand seals at blinding speed and the senbon were effectively reinforced by ice.

The jutsu wasn't announced, but Kayo, despite his shut eye visage, began observing the vibrations and changes in the atmosphere.

Witnessing the technique gave Kayo Rose the insight of its status. She threw them at over a hundred mph, ice covered the senbon. A bloodline advanced chakra nature.

"Scatter!" Naruto called out

Naruto jumped up into the trees to avoid the attack and hide himself while Kayo was smacked by the throwing weapons, and pinned to the tree before erupting into a cloud of smoke.

The trees were peppered by ice covered senbon, some pierced through and through, leaving large holes in them.

"Good going-." Zabuza was cut off when Kayo appeared in their vicinity after substituting himself multiple times through the strewn throwing weapons on the ground, hurtling himself in their direction.

Fire Release...Flame Bullets!

Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, and Tiger were seemed together effortlessly as he inhaled a large breath. "My heart cold but them bullets hotter than the summer!" Kayo's voice rang out cockily.

He'd gotten the jump on them, now he planned to generate a large portion of his chakra for this one go at ending things.

He swallowed after filling his lungs and exhaled several balls of flame that proceeded to engulf part of the forest wall that Zabuza and his partner had been on; causing a violent eruption of white hot flame and shattering wood. Even the ground shook from the disturbance.

Naruto turned his head when Kayo later landed next to him on a tree branch above the forest fire. "Overkill much, shishou?" He said sarcastically after witnessing the maneuver.

The sound of wood splintering and crackling as well as an accompanying charcoal smell under the influence of the flames could be proceeded to rise.

"My poor shadow clone." Kayo shook his head after receiving its memories from being dispelled. "Anyway, I'm handicapped, I was making up for it."

He took a deep breath from his performance, regaining his breath. "Anyway, you're on one remember? Use that Rose Style technique I showed you. This is a good time for a practical lesson."

"Hai." Naruto began weaving single hand signs with both hands as he inhaled a long, deep breath.

The jinchuriki flashed through hand-signs that were unique to the Rose and otherwise unknown. After finishing the proper hand seals he clapped his hands together.

Rose Ninpou...Southern Smoke!

Kayo observed as the flames began to be fanned out by the shifting, swirling now rainbow colored wind of natural chakra creating a dense, smokey haze over the area as it began to rise.

Naruto added to it as he bellowed out a stream of black smoke he had taken in from their surroundings, releasing it directly from his lungs.

It cleared the forest floor but also proceeded to hide them in chakra dense smoke haze.

"Now that's teamwork, know what I'm sayin? Haha. Do you still sense them?" Naruto gave a silent nod.

"True. So do I. Lets see if we can get out of this without someone dying."

As this was said, however, the Kubikirihoucho careened into a gathering of trees, including the one that they were standing in.

The blade end was coated in chakra, enhancing its edge as it sawed through more of the tall oaks like sheet paper. The sound gave off a sharp shrilling noise that threatened to burst eardrums.

Naruto got away clean, but Kayo hadn't been as fortunate. He got mixed in with the raining lumber, surrounded on all sides.

This attack was followed up by shuriken and senbon, way too many to count as Kayo found himself twisting desperately out of their flight paths. He could hear the crisp thunk sound that met his ears as they stuck into the nearby wood after missing.

He still got nicked and cut on several occasions, only wearing civilian shirt and shorts with mesh netting on his legs and arms. Therefore his body was very open to being cut by the sharp projectiles.

"Fuck!" That kunoichi was entirely too talented in shurikenjutsu. He was glad, however, that they hadn't followed it up with a jutsu. Otherwise he could be dead by now or at least very badly injured.

Zabuza couldn't help himself laughing when he heard the cry of surprise and frustration over the rumbling of crashing timber as they hit the ground.

Kayo pulled out a handful of shuriken, attaching chakra threads to them.

"Here we go." He turned his shoulders resulting in his body following and building up a rotation which he turned into a flip.

As he spun he unleashed the shuriken from his grip, playing the direction he had to throw each in by ear.

He smiled faintly to himself at hearing the thunk of each one burying themselves into wood.

He went through some hand signs with his free hand resulting in the bark exploding into more pieces from Lightning being sent through the threads into the bark.

A bright flash of light followed by a loud, echoing thunderclap roared throughout the forest, scaring off more wildlife than the skirmish taking place had already done.

"Zabuza-sama?"

"Yes, Haku."

"If they survive this, should we hear them out?" She asked as she watched the event unfold from their hiding spot.

"So he didn't just feel you up then?Huh." Zabuza sounded thoughtful. He was slightly impressed, especially by that blonde gaki that had stood up to him.

He hadn't gone all out, but it was still brave. For a pair that didn't want to fight, they worked well together, and held their ground.

The blade wielding madman laughed heartily at his own joke and Haku's expense, ducking when a grip of senbon was hurled at where his head had been.

She lifted her mask to the top of her head, revealing pale skin and very soft, feminine features with a rounded face, and small, pouty lips.

The kunoichi's thin brows were narrowed into a frown, enhancing her demure visage further in Zabuza's and likely anyone else's eyes.

"When he first confronted me, He told me they were just passing through and got caught up in our trap. That he didn't even know any others were nearby-."

"That I was hurt and didn't want to fight." Kayo finished for her as he latched onto the girl from behind.

Haku immediately stiffened when she felt a kunai jabbing into her lower back, right at her kidney. He had his free arm wrapped around her, right over her chest, she noticed. This guy...

Zabuza growled, "Haku! Foolish!" He barked.

The former Kiri-nin swung his sword back before bringing it around to cleave him, and Haku into two. Just as the sword reached, they were both substituted by a large chunk of wood that ended up sliced into numerous pieces by the oversized sword.

"Shame Zabuza-san, trying to kill your pretty apprentice so easily. Missing-nin or not, I know you know better than that. You care about this girl, damn fool."

"You know nothing about me!" The Nuke-nin growled as he heard the taunt echoing around him. Everything had turned a pitch black, but he flared his chakra angrily, easily dispelling the developing Genjutsu.

"Haha, looks like we underestimated him, shishou."

He then heard the jinchuriki say loudly, hurling his joke back at him in a smug tone that threatened to set his temper off. It was bad enough that Haku had gotten snatched up. Foolish girl.

Everything returned back to the forest, a partially devastated forest, but a forest nonetheless. A wind jutsu cast by Naruto cleared the remaining smog of smoke away, revealing a bound and gagged Haku sitting on a log with the two standing on either side of her. Ashamed, but utterly unharmed.

Zabuza's keen, experienced eyes noted that Kayo was concealing Haku's custom senbon behind his back in his fist, ready to stab into Haku without a moments notice.

"If you're wondering how? I utilized more than one Shadow Clone to help me. It was me, however, that snatched up Haku here. I was hiding the whole time."

"But as a show of good faith, I shall return her to you. Just try not to chop her in half again. She's a cute girl, and a decent kunoichi from what I saw. A rare breed. She attempted an Ice Release attack. She must be a Yuki. My brother worked with them once before he died.

"If you would discard someone skilled like her then I would take her from you." Kayo threatened warningly.

Naruto turned and removed her gag and began untying her. "You're alright, Haku-chan." He whispered to her. Despite the situation, she couldn't help her slight blush. He had called her 'chan' after all.

"We really just want to be on our way, so apologies for getting in y'all way." He smiled. Courtesy never did cost anything.

The young kunoichi kept her eyes on the ground the entire time, despite the surprise of Kayo knowing about her clan and their bloodline.

"I'm sorry Zabuza-sama. I failed you" She apologized lightly. She knew he would be mad, he always expected so much of her, and she looked forward to meeting those expectations. Pleasing him, obeying only him.

"At least you know you did. That's one reason you're so valuable to me, but that only goes so far; remember that, Haku."

Naruto looked stunned as he had seen how Zabuza attempted to cleave his own apprentice in half, and he couldn't help himself.

"Hey asshole! Thats fucked up what you did. No excuse to killing your apprentice while trying to get to an enemy. How is that being important to you?"

Zabuza scoffed as he latched his zanbato to his back, folding his large arms wantonly as he stepped over, and Haku was allowed to return to his side. Her mask had been taken and destroyed by Kayo on the count of she was too cute to hide her face. Then something more about being herself, not posing as a hunter-nin. Some morals.

She mentally scoffed. She wondered if he would say that if she skinned the bold, cocky bastard. Not even Zabuza-sama was forward with her.

"I didn't say valuable brat. I said important. She's an important tool to me, but when a tool has exceeded its value thats when its time to replace it or throw it away. She nearly exhausted her usefulness just now."

"What the hell did you say! Bastard!" He tried to jump at Zabuza and give him what for, but his mentor grabbed him by the collar of his open cloak and pulled him back.

Meanwhile, Zabuza was laughing riotously at the jinchuriki who thought to teach him a lesson. Despite herself, Haku couldn't help a small giggle at their interaction. They had a good relationship and she hoped she could have a relationship like that with Zabuza-sama.

"They have a good relationship," Zabuza heard her say lightly to herself. At the time, he just frowned, and brushed it off. Not immediately finding a point to this event.

It was an experience that would open the gates and shine a bit of light on the situation. He didn't show it now, but in time it would take.

No one knew then, how different the future would turn out because of it.

"Alright, Naruto calm down. I'm still in no shape to fight on this ankle. Even if we don't agree with his methods or philosophies, we don't shun others. Don't need to get into a full blown fight with a former Kiri Seven Swordsman either. A healthy one at that."

"Zabuza-san, we just trying to get to our next destination just like you are. Its almost dark out now, why not make camp with us?" Kayo offered. It seemed like the right thing to do.  
...

"I have to stop here because of sensitive information. Long story short, I learned the true value of teamwork, and friendship. Also, that todays enemies can be tomorrows friends. We had a lot in common considering who they were."

"It was easy to convince them when they saw all the fresh food and meat we had stored in Cookout Scrolls."

"I don't know if you ever experienced something like that, but it turned out to be an insightful experience. Getting along so well with a dangerous missing-nin, and his apprentice. It was an eye opening experience."

While Naruto and Kayo shared a laugh, Tsume felt entirely stung by surprise. She didn't know which was more stunning.

The fact that they had parlayed with a Bloody Mist missing-nin. A former Member of the Seven Kiri Swordsmen no less. Or that they spoke so carefree about such a life threatening encounter.

They had to know that as a Konoha-nin, she was obligated to inform the Hokage about this event. That was obviously why Naruto had stopped, but also that they had reached the modest three story house on a small plot of land that had been the home of the Yondaime and his wife.

Tsume didn't need to see them onto the property that was protected by a blood seal gate that Naruto's blood opened.

Further proof that Naruto was the son of the late fourth Hokage. Tsume bid them good evening, she had a lot of paper work ahead of her tonight.

One strange thing was that Kurenai witnessed them leaving after entering the house for about ten minutes.

They had their things and had went to a modest apartment complex that she remembered being the apartment that the third had given Naruto when he was run out of the orphanage.  
...

Five minutes behind schedule, Naruto and Kayo stood before the entrance of the Hyuga compound.

Both were dressed casually. Naruto wore a burnt orange, short-sleeved silk shirt with black designer pants, and a pair of dress slides provided by Kayo. The Uzumaki family crest was on the left breast of the top.

He had the length of his yellow hair pulled back by a short white ribbon, making the rest of his blonde hair seem short and spiky as two strands framed either side of his face.

Kayo wore a white dress shirt with crosses on either side of the shoulders of the sleeves. He wore the shirt unbuttoned over a black mesh shirt with tan shinobi pants and black slides on his feet.

The kanji for growth was styled on the back of his large button up. Something once used as a family symbol for the Rose.

"Recite your schedule to me for tomorrow," Kayo drilled quietly as they waited to be let onto the property.

Naruto looked bored, and disinterested, but complied without complaint. During his time with the older male, he had found out that his mentor was a perfectionist. He also liked to plan ahead.

It was a trait that had rubbed off well on Naruto himself also. Therefore, he was slightly agitated about being late; as he was sure that Kayo was as well.

Before going on, he mused that his shishou must have been trying to get their minds off of that small infraction.

"I have to report to the Hokage tower in the am and will be taken to participate in a placement exam to decide if I'm knowledgeable enough to jump in with the third year academy students to graduate in my generation."

"After that, its a physical, and then I'll spar against a Jonin to test my ability to see if I'm on track to be a Genin skill wise. If everything goes well, come Monday I'll have my first class."

"Well, we'll have to get up especially early to do the first half of your day's training."

"What about you?"

"I'll be spending the day cutting the grass in the yard and straightening up your parents house."

Naruto grimaced slightly. Some of the house was in order, but most wasn't, and it was incredibly dusty. It would likely take most of the day to finish.

"Tonight, I'll be staying behind. I'm going to enter the basement."

"You do know-."

"I remember. That's why I want permission to go it alone while you go ahead after the dinner."

Naruto nodded. "It's fine with me. Yeah, I'm going to need my rest anyway. The Process is boring as hell." Kayo nodded and looked forward at the gate again.

"The Process is always boring."

Not a moment later did the gates begin to part and a pair of Hyuga branch members came out to receive them.

"Welcome, Uzumaki-san and Rose-san. You're a little late, but Hiashi-sama let us know you may have been, given the council meeting. Come, the head awaits."

'Perceptive,' Kayo hand signed to Naruto as they moved to follow the pair of emotionless masked Hyuga clansmen.

Chapter 3 - Part 2 - End  
...

Rose Ninpou: Southern Smoke. A Rose Clan Wind based ninjutsu. Can create a chakra heavy smoke haze similar to the Hiding in Mist technique. C Class based ninjutsu, but Konoha has it listed as a B-Class.

During the fight with Zabuza. Kayo jumped into the bush to hide and created a few shadow clones. Naruto was real the whole time.

Kayo bunshin one was destroyed by Haku, and the second got dispelled during the sneak attack on Zabuza and Haku which he substituted consecutively through the throwing weapons from the mercs to do.

The real Kayo appeared with Naruto before he used the Rose Ninpou: Southern Smoke.

I'm going to post the next chapter tomorrow. If I'm feeling generous or get some good reviews I will put it up later today. Its already done. :)


	5. Chapter 3 - 3

Letter To: Naruto Uzumaki

Liked By: Silent Kira AKA Red~Finesse

Chapter 3 - Part 3

...

Five minutes behind schedule, Naruto and Kayo stood before the entrance of the Hyuga compound.

Both were dressed casually. Naruto wore a burnt orange, silk kimono that fit him loosely. The Uzu symbol was styled over part of the lower left side in intricate gold stitch.

Kayo had made a small variety of them for Naruto when they figured he was likely to meet people whose names had weight, as well as those peoples daughters.

He wore a pair of orange and gray slides with the outfit. The length of his hair was pulled back by a short white ribbon, making the rest of his blonde hair seem short and spiky as two strands framed either side of his face.

Kayo wore a white dress shirt with crosses on either side of the shoulders of the sleeves. He wore the shirt unbuttoned over a black teflon shirt with tan shinobi pants and black slides on his feet.

The kanji for 'growth' was symbolized on the back of the large unbuttoned dress shirt. It was something that had at one point been used as a family emblem and crest.

"Talking about them brought up some good times, ne?" Naruto said suddenly.

"You mean Haku and Zabuza?" Kayo raised a brow as his slit eye visage was turned to him.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. It was awhile ago, I wonder how they been doing."

"Hm," Kayo thought about that.

After that faithful confrontation, the four of them had learned a bit about each other, and had more in common than what one would have originally thought.

They had found out the development about the dire situation in Kiri involving the fourth and those with bloodlines, and that Zabuza had attempted to kill the Mizukage. It was for naught, but on his way out he had found Haku. All of that had happened about a year or so before he found Naruto.

They had been heading to Mist then, while Zabuza was heading to Wave.

"Are you sure you're just not worried about the ice princess?" Kayo inquired suggestively.

He hadn't missed how well those two got along during the trip. It was also Naruto that suggested seeing them there under the guise of never having been. So they ended up traveling with them to the Wave.

"Oi! You were the one-."

"Recite your schedule to me for tomorrow," Kayo interrupted, not wanting to bicker in front of the Hyuga compound's entrance as they waited to be let onto the property. Knowing how they could be, they could very well end up in a street fight.

Naruto looked bored now, but complied without complaint. During his time with the older male, he had found out that his mentor was a perfectionist. It was a trait that had rubbed off on Naruto himself as well. Therefore, he was slightly agitated about being late; as he was sure that Kayo was as well.

Before going on he mused that he must have been trying to get their minds off of that small infraction.

"I have to report to the Hokage tower and will be taken to participate in a placement exam to decide if I'm knowledgeable enough to jump in with the third year academy students to graduate in my generation."

"After that, its a physical, and then I'll spar against a Jonin to test my ability to see if I'm on track to be a Genin skill wise. If everything goes well, come Monday I'll have my first class."

"Well, we'll have to get up especially early to do the first half of your day's training."

"What about you?"

"I'll be spending the day cutting the grass in the yard and straightening up your parents house."

Naruto grimaced slightly. Some of the house was in order, but most wasn't, and it was incredibly dusty. Not a moment later did the gates part and a pair of Hyuga branch members met them.

"Welcome, Uzumaki-san and Rose-san. You're a little late, but Hiashi-sama let us know you may have been, given the council meeting. Come, the head awaits."

Kayo and Naruto exchanged a silent look and then shrugged as the pair of Hyuga's turned and they moved to follow.

"Impressive, huh? It's very serene." Kayo hand signed in their unique way to Naruto behind their escorts.

"I have to agree," Naruto admitted with his sign language as they took in the lay of the land within the clan's white wash walls.

They walked a white stone path to the main house building which was larger than the adjacent building that they guessed to be the branch housing; both were styled the same despite the size difference.

There was lush green grass surrounding the compound they were in. A koi pond with lily pads and lotus flowers in them was framed by familiar large trees with pink petals to one side.

They found themselves inside, where a female Hyuga servant took Kayo's slides and Naruto's slides.

She welcomed them with a bow, faintly blushing when her eyes met Naruto's glowing blue orbs. She quickly assured them their footwear would be awaiting them when they required them again before scurrying off with a subtle sway. Naruto stared a moment before moving along.

The flooring was of a rich mahogany, Naruto's sensitive senses smelled that the floors were freshly polished. The walls were done traditionally with sliding doors and rice paper with the Hyuga clan logo designing them. It was all done in the Shodaime's style.

The interior design screamed finesse, serenity, and money as the two guests caught sight of engravings designed within the walls.

It spoke loudly of heritage and their pride for it. A long existing clan, a noble clan, perhaps the noblest; That had slowly spread their reach and influence throughout the Elemental Nations by political and marital agreements with other families with rich and influential heritages and existences.

In doing so, they came to be referred to as the noblest clan in Konoha. Their Byakugan Dojutsu was included as one of the Three Great Dojutsu.

The Byakugan was a Dojutsu that all Hyuga was capable of activating, while less than 30% of the Uchiha's had been capable to activate the Sharingan, and the Rinnegan was extinct.

They halted before a screen door and one of the Hyuga's gave a subtle knock. "Hiashi-sama," after being let to enter, he slid the door aside with a clack.

"Your guest, Uzumaki Naruto, and his guest, Kayo Rose have arrived." The two Hyuga bowed and stepped aside for them to be allowed into the dining room.

"About time," came a subtle mutter. One that had both Kayo and Naruto looking near the head of the table. They spied a younger Hinata look-alike, only more brazen and with messy, shoulder length, brown hair. Kayo guessed her to be maybe ten years old. A few years younger than Naruto and Hinata. She struck him as the more protective, outspoken type.

She wore a black kimono and sat on the left side of the table. "Hanabi, speak only when spoken to. This dinner is an important meal for the clan. Your sister, and father included." Hizashi, Hiashi's clone scolded from his position at the table.

"Gomen, you're right." Hanabi said, cowed before her uncle. After letting her know things would be fine, the man who was a branch member only because he was born a minute later than his brother; shot a kind smile and a subtle nod to the two. One they both returned.

Another sat in silence beside the girl with his eyes closed. The brunette Hyuga with a Konoha hitai-ite tied around his head was clearly annoyed. He looked like a younger version of Hizashi and they guessed him to be the man's son.

Then, Naruto spied the girl he'd been having correspondence with before arriving. She looked calm and as serene as the front yard of the Hyuga complex as her lavender tinted eyes met his cerulean pools in slight curiosity.

She held a stoic expression through it all. Naruto thought her hairstyle with her round face made her look very cute and demure, and those wide, blank eyes he felt he could get lost in. When she closed her eyes Naruto looked away as Hiashi welcomed him.

"Yes, Naruto-dono. Welcome, I'm glad you could make it. Rose-san, perhaps I should say 'welcome' to you as well, but I don't want to offend."

Kayo wasn't surprised. There was no way the head of Konoha's most noble clan would not know important facts concerning his guests or those he congregated with.

"-dono?" Naruto silently questioned himself as Kayo responded.

"No offense at all, Hyuga-san." The fact that Kayo had not used '-sama' to address Hiashi did not go unnoticed and all eyes fell on him. He continued on through the obvious looks.

"I think my brother would be happy that I decided to come back to Konoha after so long. Let me also say thank you for allowing us into your home." He added with a gentle bow.

"Yes, that sounds like him. I didn't know him the best, but I know enough to make that statement with confidence. Kei-dono's death saddened more than you may know, young Kayo-san. And your compliment is appreciated."

Kayo simply nodded. "I will try...to remember that." He said awkwardly in retort to Hiashi's passing scolding of his brother's effects on those in the village.

Hiashi nodded then turned his attention to Naruto now that Kayo had been chastised. "Let me introduce my youngest daughter, Hanabi." He hovered his hand near her before gesturing. Naruto nodded his head to her a bit.

"The boy beside her is Neji, he is my brother, Hizashi Hyuga's son. Who sits across from Neji." Hiashi gestured to his brother then.

He was wearing the robes of the head of the branch house in black; unlike Hiashi, who wore white robes of the clan head. The symbol of the curse mark was on the cuffs of his robe.

"And, may I introduce my eldest daughter, and clan heiress. Hinata Hyuga."

"Nice to meet you, Naruto-san. Welcome home to Konoha, There's tea after dinner. Would you mind?" Hinata smiled in her practiced way.

"Sure, sounds good." Naruto retorted unlike Kayo had tried drilling into him during his lessons on etiquette, though he gave a slight bow. He knew her smile was a fake one, but seeing it made him want to experience the sight of the real deal, and find out what was bothering her.

Kayo took a step forward and bowed as well. "Pleasure to meet you Lady Hinata. Feel free to call me Kayo."

"Thank you and same to you, Kayo." She gave another nod his way.

After the formalities were out of the way, the dinner was served. Despite dinner being late it was still fresh and steaming as Naruto's senses picked up the smells causing his mouth to water as it was brought in by a few more Hyuga branch house members.

He idly wondered if all the branch members were to the main house kinsmen was servants? It was something he decided to ask Hinata about later.

...

Naruto and Kayo found out that Hiashi was an excellent interrogator throughout dinner as he asked them many questions while making it seem like he didn't care for the answer.

Lesser men would have given in to Hiashi's wordplay without a second thought. It was a scary prospect.

He asked questions about sensitive subjects, but he spun the words so casually that it seemed like the subjects were small, everyday matters. He forced familiarity on them subtly and a little too well for their liking.

It was all they could do to answer to the best of their ability without revealing too much, or outright avoiding the questions. Which they felt they were doing o.k. with. Though, Hiashi's poker face was perfect, and they truly couldn't tell.

...

"Naruto-dono?" Hinata interjected when the meal was finished. It was said very softly as she wiped her mouth with her napkin.

She needed to get away from her father, who had begun looking at her, and signaling that it was a good time to leave with Naruto. She couldn't agree more.

"Ah, right. Excuse me," Naruto bowed as Kayo gave him a quick pat to the shoulder as he stood.

Hinata did the same and approached Naruto. "It's this way," she said as they exited the dining room with the jinchuriki in tow.

"Rose-san-"

"Kayo, Hizashi-san, please." The newly minted Konoha civilian interjected. He hoped it ended soon.

Naruto could handle his wanna-be fiance, but in the meantime he was stuck meeting the parents. The traditional...noble parents.

Kayo took a breath and relaxed. 'Don't sweat in a tight situation, keep cool', he thought to himself.

Hizashi nodded. "Kayo-san," he corrected. "Uzumaki-dono is very polite and seems use to this kind of setting. Four years raising him, was that your doing also? I don't mean to be rude, but you don't strike me as a traditionalist."

Kayo simply grinned and lifted his saucer of sake that had been brought out, throwing it back in a smooth motion. He swallowed it down under the gaze of the four Hyugas.

"I know tradition, I know politics. Kei wouldn't have passed on otherwise, and I admit I had some help. All I'll say is I'm thankful for friends in high places. Despite that, I taught Naruto about 80% of what he knows, but was involved in 100% of it.

"Naruto has some experience. You might know there have been attempts to set him up with the daughters of businessmen, ninja, and one daimyo in the last two years. And no, Hizashi-san; I'm not a traditionalist." Kayo smiled amicably at those at the table.

No one else at the table were smiling, but Kayo's smile refused to slip. It was most likely his latest statement that brought on the silence.

Konoha being how it is, many probably didn't expect him to get any such attention or interest while on the road. If not simply because its what nearly all of Konoha had done.

Hanabi had her eyes cut skeptically at him, Kayo noticed. "I don't know." He heard her mutter. He could see Hanabi as the protective little sister type. He filed the thought away for a later time.

Neji spared a glance and a, 'hmph'. He didn't sound too believing, that, or he was uncomfortable with the holding back of details.

Hizashi was gazing to his brother and Hiashi was looking directly at Kayo with his ever present, unreadable expression.

Kayo decided to press. "Are there some worries? For all intents and purposes, I am Naruto's guardian until he becomes a Genin, and completes his first C-rank mission."

"Let's cut past the pleasantries. I'm polite, so are you. You're not going to offend me or ruin Hinata's chances at Naruto. Lets just talk already." As he finished, he refilled his sake saucer and took a sip of the alcohol.

Hiashi nodded. Precisely what he wanted to hear. "Very well."

"Does Naruto have any other love interests? If what you said is true, he refused the hand of a daimyo's daughter. I thought you said you knew politics. Most would see that as an offer not to be refused." Hiashi spoke in a neutral tone though it was full of skepticism.

"I do, but come on. I wouldn't force politics on Naruto, not unless it was necessary and likely not where something like the possibility of marriage is concerned."

"Naruto deserves a chance at a legit relationship, what with all the controversy surrounding his existence. Plus, its his decision. I'm more like his consultant and confidant in these matters."

"I know the Hyuga operate differently, but if it could be helped; wouldn't you want Hinata to have love in her marriage. If it could be helped?"

"You know what I'm getting at, though? They want him for what he is and not who he is." Kayo finished while Hanabi looked between him, her uncle, and father. They were talking strangely, she noted.

Neji's attention had been gained as his eyes were now opened and flicking between the two talking. 'So, this guy is more serious than he looks?'

He hadn't exactly been intimidated and neither had Naruto, despite being put on their toes when Hiashi pretty much interrogated them.

Hell, he couldn't remember anyone ever refering to him with '-san'. It showed he looked at Hiashi as an equal as a human being. If anything, he considered it bold rather than a lack of respect.

Kayo's mention of Hinata's happiness was self-less to him since he didn't know the heiress personally. A few cool points had been earned, but it was idealistic at best, and Hiashi didn't think that way

What resonated with Neji was Kayo said exactly how he felt about the situation. He did not want his closest, lovely, and caring cousin in a loveless, or abusive marriage. Hinata was special and deserved to be treated as such.

That being the case, Neji intended to get some answers of his own sooner or later.

"I concede some of your points, but something like that isn't always possible. Nor plausible, young Kayo-san." He accentuated the word, 'young'.

Kayo kept a friendly grin as he gave a nod of understanding. "You're right, the world ain't fair, and everything has its pros and cons. All we can do is weight the options and proceed. Yet, it doesn't mean we can't be prepared for what may come."

"We live the lives of ninja though. It's the business and we have to take what little good we get through all of the abuse, and the bad. I get that."

"Naruto's willing to give the Hyuga clan the benefit of the doubt concerning himself and Hinata." Kayo smiled in good nature. "I bet they're hitting it off fine."

Hiashi's eyes were lit with recognition as his conversation with Kayo proceeded. He was finding he'd underestimated Kayo's intelligence, perhaps they all had.

The young man could hold an intelligent conversation without being argumentative and being led by his emotions or the opinions of others. That much was evident.

He'd honesty expected a rude, thug led by wild emotions. Mad at the world, especially Konoha. Ready to pin blame and bring Naruto in against Konoha with misleading information.

Presumptuous, but it's what the average person would have done. Hiashi hadn't liked how the Rose had been discarded, but then they asked for their secrets. Kayo, himself had said that the world was not fair. Indeed it was not.

It was all about Naruto and having the container of the Kyuubi and wielder of its chakra on call.

Hiashi admitted to himself that he wanted the jinchuriki on the side of the Hyuga, but that was a small part of it in the grand scheme of things.

It was no longer about being better than the Uchiha, especially since the Uchiha were nearly non-existent due to Itachi Uchiha's betrayal.

That event had taught Hiashi an important lesson about how to treat and maintain your clan. It could have easily been their clan that had been destroyed from the inside out by an uprising of branch Hyuga's.

But then, they would never attempt a coup against Konoha.

It being Itachi that killed his father and nearly his own mother hit close to home for a lot of those from clans or ninja families. He had felt guilty for being so hard with Hinata's upbringing because of that fall out.

He wondered, 'could she, would she, do the same thing if she became capable? Did she even have such thoughts? He was sure she didn't despise him though they were almost always at odds.

He hadn't felt bad enough to stop her maidenhood lessons, or let up on them, but he'd tried being more of a father to her. Though, he increasingly felt it may have been too late. Not to mention delegating duties as the head interfered. Then there were Hanabi's lessons on top of that.

She just didn't hold him on high like Hanabi did, she never disagreed with him, never thought about disagreeing.

If he had something to do with something Hinata disliked, she felt it her responsibility as heiress to voice it. Which she nearly always did.

'So much like her mother.' He thought.

"Glad we're on the same page now, Hiashi-sama." He gave the Hyuga his coveted honorific as he addressed him again with the slight bow of his head.

"I don't care so much about myself, but anyone going against Naruto is going to have to go through me first and foremost. That's my only involvement in this process. Watching his back."

While Kayo took a moment to down another sake filled saucer, the Hyuga's watched his precise and nonchalant movements. He had given them something to think about in the last few minutes.

Kayo's soft, soothing sigh brought them each from their individual revelries. Hanabi's eyes hadn't left Kayo for awhile now. The girl's pearl eyes no longer filled with such skepticism. She was rather curious of the mentor of her older sister's possible fiancé.

Neji didn't appear as convinced as Hanabi did, but neither did he seem as judgmental as he had earlier. The boy's mind had been opened towards Naruto because of Kayo.

"If you want to know Hinata's chances..." The group's attention was caught again. "Yes, I'll tell you." Another grin.

"I'll tell you it's about 50/50. Naruto's a fair person, so any other girl's chances is 50/50 as well. If he interested, of course."

"He's not interested in civilian women. There has been plenty of those. He doesn't think it could work with a girl who doesn't know at least a little of what it means to be a ninja."

"She's already won some points for looks, if I know Naruto, and I do. He's nervous and that's a good sign." He left out that it was mostly going to be left up to her.

"Hinata's a cute girl, but she's gotta be strong. Naruto is very headstrong and can be stubborn, he'll need the type of girl that can stand up to him. That won't always buy into his bull."

"He doesn't like process, tradition, and can get distracted sometimes, so she'll need to be able to keep him in line."

He told them the very same thing he had those in the past that thought their daughters could woo Naruto into a relationship. All they did was lose their money for paying him for information that was true, but would give no advantage.

Even with the advantage of knowing, it never worked out. Hinata wouldn't be the first well bred girl to try at Naruto's heart, and Kayo could tell by her practiced ways that she'd undergone maidenhood training for years.

She was also not the first in that aspect, and foreseeing something like that happening. He had given Naruto his own sort of manhood training that he called 'Bad Boy 101'.

Kayo was never a fan of the special classes Kunoichi had to go through, or maidenhood training.

Those two training methods served a purpose, it was just that nowadays; they weren't used for the purposes of which they were originally intended.

To make female ninja aware and prepared for what may happen in the field. Rape, for example.

They were now mostly used to con men in every way possible. Utilizing sex appeal and, if need be sex itself.

It was fine, still, since Naruto wasn't phased by girls the way an average male was, thanks to him.

No type of interfering by the family would pan out. Naruto would have to honestly feel something for the girl; he wasn't the type to settle, or force.

Kayo exchanged a glance with Neji as their eyes met. The young man gave a wink that confused Neji, so he simply looked away.

"Before we continue, could I...be excused to the bathroom?" Kayo requested, wiping his mouth with his napkin. "The sake, you know?" He chuckled. "Maybe Neji could show me the way?"

Neji turned his head quickly to look at Kayo with question in his eyes. It was obvious, why him? Did he think that because he was from the branch house that he was a simple servant!

Hizashi nodded. "Neji, please show Kayo-san the way." He looked to his brother, who now seemed to have something working in his mind.

"Yes, father." Neji stood with a bow and Kayo copied that action as he made to leave.

"I'll also be turning in for the night, good evening father, Hiashi-sama."

"Please take Hanabi with you then. She has a full day tomorrow, and she'll need her rest. There's no further ned to stay." Hiashi added, ignoring Hanabi's requesting look to stay.

She hated missing out on clan events, and she wanted to hear what Kayo and her father would talk about next. She would have to wait to talk to her sister to find out about Naruto.

She still wasn't sure she could trust either of those men to her sister. Especially the one that father wanted her to marry.

After pouting a moment, she rose, and bowed. "Goodnight father, uncle." Once the departure was reciprocated, Neji led the group out into the hallway.

...

Meanwhile, Hinata had been influenced into a genuine giggle fit by Naruto. She was finding him to be awfully funny, and charming. In a...Well, in his own way. So far, she was unable to compare him with anyone else she knew.

"Heh. No, seriously though. I'm glad I wrote you and you wrote back. This is a lot easier. Besides the meeting in person thing. I didn't think you would be so cute. I should have known."

Hinata finished her giggling in time to hear Naruto. She decided to play it like him and nodded. "Yes, you should have."

Naruto chuckled. "Good one. So, I was wondering how you felt about this whole arranged marriage thing. You can't be too into it, your smile was so forceful, and it looked like your father was annoying you."

Hinata fully faced Naruto, shocked to silence. She hadn't expected him to pick up on that, nor ask her about it. She would have to choose her words carefully.

"Naruto, I-..."

...

The halls were quiet as Neji, Hanabi, and Kayo began their way through the halls.

Hanabi was staring at Kayo's back as they walked. She sighed a little and looked down. She was curious and had questions of her own, but she was unsure of what to say or if should even speak at all. He seemed approachable enough to Hanabi.

That was when she felt a firm pat to her back that nearly made her stumble. When she regained her balance, she looked to see Kayo. She looked to where he had been in front of her a moment ago, then back to him.

'He was at least four steps ahead of me! I didn't hear or sense him move.' She thought as she glared at him for spooking her and getting behind her defensive wall.

"Aye, easy tiger." Kayo joked and held his hands up in surrender. "I just wanted to talk Hanabi-chan." He smiled keenly her and placed his hand to her back, guiding her.

Surprisingly, she wasn't bothered by his light touch, it was kind of soothing. She sighed very lightly as her worries about Hinata fell to the wayside.

Neji glanced back as they walked, hearing Hanabi speaking to Kayo a few steps back. He decided not to activate his Byakugan. Hanabi could handle herself and she would get mad at him if she found out he was keeping an eye on her like a little child. Or so she said, so he decided to simply listen.

"Why Naruto, Kayo-san?" Hanabi inquired. Her father was content to have her around, so long as she was seen and not heard. Usually she just went overlooked by guests because of it. Something told her that he was different.

Kayo gave a shrug to the serious ten year old, who was now fully curious looking as she tilted her head up at him.

"Naruto is the closest thing I have left to family. He's sorta like...he's a brother to me. Hinata's your sister and you two have to be somewhat close. I can tell you're protective of her." Successfully Avoiding her inquiry and putting it back to her.

Neji was composed, but inwardly he was both surprised and impressed that he had picked up on that from Hanabi.

"Naruto and Hinata might get close if they decide they like each other, so we should get to know each other a little too. That would also help Lady Hinata. I know how you feel though, Hanabi-chan." He finished with melancholy in his tone, just a hint of emotion.

Hanabi was well spoken, but she could only respond to his sudden end statement with, "Huh?"

"I used to be treated like a little kid no matter my skill or dedication by my family too. No one listening to you or taking your thoughts into consideration. Telling you to be seen and not heard. It was so frustrating being the youngest."

"So, aye, I was saying I know how you feel."

Hanabi was looking up at him in silence as they kept walking. Her lips was slightly parted, wanting to speak, but not knowing what to say.

Kayo cleared his throat, effectively gaining Neji's attention. The boy looked to his right to the shut eyed man.

"So, Neji-san. I know Konoha ninja like to properly introduce themselves. I'm not a ninja, per say, but I'm Kayo Rose. Just call me Kayo."

Kayo realized that Neji was a boy of few words as he simply nodded, and gave a few simple words. "Well met, Kayo-san. Neji Hyuga." He continued walking his even stride coolly.

Kayo kept his pace with Hanabi as he pocketed his free hand into his pants pocket, keeping his other on Hanabi's back influencingly. "So, Neji. How long you been a ninja?"

"Little more than a year, and...Do I know you?"

Kayo waved a hand dismissively from his pocket. "Nah, but I'm not one for honorifics or tradition, remember? But, this is my way of being respectful." He slid the hand back into his pocket.

"It's fine as long as we're like this, aren't we? Plus, I'm your senior ya know?"

'Maybe you should act more like it,' the Hyuga thought. "I suppose...its fine." He said slowly, letting the matter drop.

After all, he hadn't addressed his uncle properly at first either. He'd go along with it, besides, there was some questions of his own he wanted answered. That should appease him enough after answering a few questions.

"Are you still a Genin, did you enter the Chunin Exams last year?" Kayo innocently pried.

"No. Guy-sensei felt we needed more experience. But, since we did that we're one of the only Genin teams that don't do missions below C rank." Neji easily admitted.

Kayo could hear it, though just barely; Neji was proud for the fact that his team's skill was acknowledged with higher missions.

"So, Might Guy is your sensei. You must be learning a lot in the way of Taijutsu techniques from him."

"Hai." Neji didn't let the fact that he knew of Guy and his Taijutsu specialty. Most ninja knew that much. Enemy or not.

"I tend to stay with the Hyuga clan techniques, but have adapted a few moves to my liking. Konoha hosts this year, my team will be in it." He added.

"Wow, you need to open your mind more. Broaden your horizon. To not take more advantage of having such a sensei. Just something to think about."

When Neji continued to walk, he shared a glance with Hanabi who only shook her head. Kayo guessed he didn't have a response to that. It must not have been his first time hearing that.

"Right Hanabi, what do you think?" It took the younger Hyuga a moment to realize that she was being asked for her opinion. She started to speak.

"Hn " Neji grunted as he leaned against the opposite wall folding his arms over his chest. The action distracted Hanabi from answering. She never did like getting on Neji's bad side.

He knew exactly what he would ask when the man returned from the bathroom, in return of answering his questions.

"Sorry Neji, I lied," his heart jumped as he stood up straight and only now realized how close he was to Hanabi. He narrowed his eyes.

"Relax. I mean I lied about needing to go to the wash room. I did it for all of us. It was damn stuffy in there, you know?" He explained, causing Hanabi to giggle encouragingly.

"Lets keep it moving, I can sense where Naruto is with Hinata. I want y'all to see something." He finished as he continued forward with Hanabi past Neji.

Neji being curious was the only thing that kept him from protesting on the idea as he scoffed and followed suit.

...

Naruto and Hinata sat on a bench in the garden of the Hyuga compound now. The air was crisp and it was very quiet, the skies were clear, and the moon made its appearance.

Between them sat an unrolled scroll with a plate of fresh cinnamon buns, a handful already eaten with Naruto's help. A present from Naruto after they got comfortable in each others presence, that hadn't taken long.

"I think its cool that you planted most of these flowers. Its impressive." Naruto complimented.

"Thank you, Naruto-san."

Naruto grinned as he looked to his side at her. "I've wanted to try growing flowers, but we never stayed in one place for long." He sighed and looked up to the sky.

"Looks like we'll be in Konoha for a while though." Naruto said it more to himself than anything.

"I see." Hinata responded quietly. She seemed docile at the moment, but on the inside she was screaming.

She had spoken through letters with him for months and she really wanted to cut pass the courteous bull that came with situations like these. Well, they already had, but she was still nervous as hell.

This was not her first time with a would be courter, but Naruto was different, and she wanted to experience him fully face to face. She could admit that much to herself as a blushed worked up on her pale cheeks as she did.

She got the feeling that Naruto was much the same way, but it didn't occur to her that they were both nervous. The jinchuriki couldn't help smirking as he noticed her honest blush.

It was too cute, everything about this girl was cute. But he wanted to know what else there was to her. His being nervous was frustrating.

Eventually a sigh from Naruto broke the awkward silence that had developed.

"I'm sorry, Hinata. I thought I was prepared to meet you, but despite our laughing and jokes I'm still a little nervous." He said honestly.

Despite herself, she blushed further from hearing him say that so honestly. Normally she would have just played it off, and said thank you. She was finding it difficult now however.

Naruto suddenly brightened up. "I got an idea. Lets have a spar."

Hinata couldn't keep the dumbstruck expression from her face as Naruto stood up. "A spar? Now? Out here?" She stuttered, something she thought had been beaten out of her.

"Yup! Right over there, cutie. I want to also see if you're worthy of being an heiress. That takes more than looks." Naruto pointed to an open spot in the yard, a dirt area where flowers weren't planted.

"But-but," she stuttered again for the first time in years as her mind fought to deny his request. Why? She didn't know. It was just such an unorthodox request considering the circumstances.

"I'm wearing a kimono." She tried.

"You have a top on underneath, just undo the top half." Hinata opened her mouth to speak again, but was cut off. "It's just a quick spar, you don't have to use your Byakugan, it'll just be for fun."

'For...fun?' She repeated in question to herself. Never in so many years had she considered doing or done something 'just for fun'. Especially spar. It had always been on an intense level.

She could hardly remember the last time, and though she was young; it had been a long time ago. It wasn't long after her mother passed that her father had begun grooming her. There had been no fun from then on, but now.

Now she had this blonde boy shining a light on her bleak, sheltered, privileged, though overbearing existence. She had slowly been disassociating herself from her father over the years as he continued to push and demand.

Now she lived only to take over the family with the intentions to better it. Do away with the Caged Bird Seal and the branch, making it one united clan. She would rid the Hyuga of the curse mark and bring the houses together.

"Well?" Naruto cocked his head to the side with a tilt when she went silent from thought.

Hinata blinked out of her daze and smiled wryly as her eyes held his. She began to pull her arms from the sleeves, sliding the top loose and off her shoulders to drape around her waist.

She had on a black mesh tank top beneath that supported her round, supple, and still growing breasts. Naruto saw she was going on a C sized bust, blessed for her age in that respect.

Naruto untied his bronze colored obi and removed his kimono, revealing himself to be wearing a orange sleeveless shirt and black shorts. He had on black wristbands that had been hidden by the sleeves of his kimono.

As he undressed, he took several peeks at Hinata's body. She was so developed for her age. Despite the looks and the body to match, she was a modest and intelligent girl. That's what he liked best about her so far. Plus she was honest and straight forward with him since they had met.

She straightened and followed Naruto to the dirt plot of land with a coy smirk on her face. She had noticed him looking at her. "Any rules, Naruto-san?"

"How 'bout stop calling me Naruto-san?" He shot back.

"Fine...Naruto-kun it is then. I hope you're not the live fast, die young type. I know we're going to be ninja, but that would be overdoing things."

Naruto laughingly scoffed. "Guess I walked into that one, Hinata-chan." He teased back.

Hinata looked at Naruto's back with mild surprise, but said nothing. Little had been said during this personal meeting, but enough had been exchanged through kites that they had already clicked.

"The rules. No jutsu but you can use chakra for strikes, and a tap equals a point. We'll stop after ten minutes." Naruto said as he stopped and Hinata nodded her consent as she stopped across from him.

Hinata took a traditional Jyuken starting stance, squaring her shoulders with her legs. Naruto took a spread leg stance that looked similar to hers.

"Kayo taught me Swift Fist taijutsu. His brother Kei invented the style based on street fighting and Acupuncture. The style operates on some of the same basic principles as Gentle Fist does."

"But where the Jyuken concentrates on being unmovable. Swift Fist focuses on quick, agile movement. Then using the opponent's own energy against himself." Naruto explained.

"Swift Fist aims for pressure points rather than something as small as tenketsu, and you don't need special eyes to use it." Naruto grinned and suddenly rushed in faster than Hinata expected.

"Eep!" She squealed pathetically and shut her eyes. After nothing happened and all she could hear was the gentle breeze flowing by, she opened them.

Naruto was standing with his face close to hers, a shit eating grin on said face, making her blush again from his proximity. He proceeded to flick her button nose playfully.

"That's one, Hinata-chan. Gee, you ain't very good at this are you?" He teased again, making her frown cutely up at him.

"Fine." She activated her Byakugan. "You asked for it Naruto-kun."

Naruto had already begun walking backwards to his starting point again, grin still in place. "That's my girl!" He encouraged. "Show me," he motioned her forward and she didn't hesitate to rush in.

She was on him in no time. 'Quick!' He thought as he dodged to the left and right, out of the way of her knife edge thrusts, Byakugan flaring angrily at him.

Noticing the determination in her eyes only spurned him on. "Yeah, Hinata!" He performed a backflip away, but she stepped up to him by the time he was right-side up again. She made a few swipes at him as she did to test out his reaction time, but he simply stepped back to avoid the strikes.

She moved with him and threw both her arms forward, palms flat and facing Naruto as she tried to touch him in the chest with dual Jyuken palm strikes.

The jinchuriki's reach was greater than hers so he was able to grab her wrists and keep her from touching him. Naruto jumped up and over Hinata, swinging a back hand towards her from behind, which she stopped by catching his wrist.

She smiled over her shoulder at him and he smiled. "Heh, well it was worth a shot." He joked.

As response, she turned and tightened her grip on his wrist while moving into him. She twisted his arm and gave him a hip toss, flipping him to the ground before stabbing him multiple times with chakra filled strikes.

She stopped when he burst into clouds. 'A bunshin! When?' She thought before something told her to leap away. Just in time, as Naruto burst up from the ground where she had been.

As soon as he was out, he threw a grip of senbon, which she accurately smacked down out of the air with the back of her hands. The increased sensory abilities of the Byakugan assisting her counter.

"Woo. This one has skill," Naruto whistled.

Hinata nodded her head at the compliment. "Thanks for saying so Naruto-kun." She rushed in again. "But it won't keep me from going all out on you!" She called out.

...

As Neji continued down the hall behind Kayo, whom Hanabi was still sticking close to; he decided to not waste time.

"Naruto-san. What is he to you?" Neji inquired with the same calm that he usually did.

"Well, he is my student. He sees me as his guardian as well and he is mine. We are teammates, one in the same, opposite sides of the same coin. The little brother I never had or thought I would want."

"It was just Kei and I. Me and him and I was the youngest. I used to be angry that it was always him looking out for me and protecting me. Teaching and mentoring me."

"I used to wish for a little brother so I wouldn't be the youngest and do for him what Kei did for me. That's what Naruto is to me. More than anything else though, he's my best friend. True story." Kayo finished with a smile.

He looked at Hanabi and saw she was smiling as well. She was a protective family girl after all. When he said he knew how she felt, he had meant it.

"I see." Neji responded, still watching this interesting interaction between his cousin and Kayo. She had never taken so well to someone before as he ruffled her hair lightly making her playfully hit him in the arm.

When she noticed Kayo making a move to get back at her, Hanabi laughed, jumped away, and took off down the hallway towards the backyard.

Neji blinked, albeit blankly, at first. Things had quickly gotten weird. Then, realizing that he had only gotten one question answered, he followed quickly outside.

...

"Whats the...score. Naruto-kun?" Hinata said as she inhaled and exhaled through her nose, trying to regain her breath. She looked up to the blonde, Byakugan still alive as she narrowed her eyes. 'This guy!'

Naruto didn't look worn at all. Honestly, he looked like he was just warming up. His breathing was only slightly picking up and only his forehead had moisture. Though, he had yet to actually break a sweat.

"4-3. We have two minutes left. If you strike me last, you win. If you don't or I strike you, I win." Naruto dipped into another Swift Fist stance with his left shoulder forward and his arm up and the other low. Both hands were out flat.

"Wow, 4-3. She's keeping up with you, gaki. Or are you going easy on her?" Both combatants turned their heads to see Kayo out on the low balcony with a giggling Hanabi beside him.

Hinata turned her frowning kekkai genkai onto Naruto. She had never even considered. But now that she thought about it, maybe it had something to do with that red swirling second source of chakra.

She deactivated her Byakugan. "I know this is for fun. But I don't like being underestimated, Naruto-kun." By now, Neji had joined them outside and began to observe.

"Hinata-chan, I-!"

"Damn gaki, you two sure moved fast." Kayo joked. Now it was Naruto trying to explain himself to his mentor who chose to simply laugh.

Neji noticed she was starting to get angry so he stepped in. "It wouldn't be wise to disregard Hinata-sama so casually."

Both stopped and looked back to a fuming Hinata. "Really, I wasn't trying to. We don't need to go all out do we?"

Hinata shrugged in silence and retook her stance as she reactivated her bloodline limit. Naruto just sighed and started to take up his stance again.

"Go ahead Naruto. We're in Konoha to make a statement after all. Use your Yame Modo." Kayo advised as he folded his arms over his chest casually.

Naruto looked stunned, and proceeded to make hand gestures at Kayo. Who made hand gestures back at Naruto in rapid succession. After a bit of this, they both huffed and walked away from each other.

"Step back," Kayo said and guided Hanabi back to the balcony with him and Neji.

"Ready?" Naruto asked.

"This has something to do with that red chakra doesn't it?" She inquired as she took her stance up showing a challenging smirk.

Naruto winked as he began molding a lot of his chakra as well as the little used Kyuubi's chakra. He made the tiger hand sign and focused. "Seal"

Once he did this, Naruto's hair immediately changed to red and became longer. About shoulder length with two bangs hanging past his face. The faint whisker marks became more pronounced and his eyes had changed to a violet hue.

"This is an Uzumaki clan technique. Bloodline based. It brings my Uzumaki temper to the forefront and channels my intent through my chakra system, boosting my abilities a notch."

"Its dangerous though, because using this technique splits my personalities. The real me and the-." Naruto's deeper tone was cut off.

"Alright Naruto, too much information." Kayo called out.

They were all stunned, the Hyugas, especially Hinata. She was the one experiencing this first hand. The aura his chakra was giving off was on par with that of a special jonin. That red chakra was also malicious feeling. She took a deep breath to settle her nerves.

Another old habit she had thought herself over returned. Doubt. Her arch nemesis. Naruto could see it in her eyes, but wasn't having it.

"Snap the fuck out of it, Hinata! Show me something, I know you gotta have something up your sleeve! Never mind the chakra, I'm not going to hurt you." Naruto's deeper voice brought her out of her revelry and the doubt was cast to the back of her mind.

Then she opened the door to her best friend mentally. Faith. That was her always positive, strong, determined, independent side. She allowed herself to awaken.

Naruto cocked a brow, he swore he could see faint wisps of white chakra coming off her upper body.

"Ready!" Both nodded.

"Begin!" Kayo said, starting the match.

Naruto growled feral as he made his approach low, he swiped out at Hinata like he had claws, but she weaved her way around them gracefully. High and low.

"Hai!" Hinata called out as she side stepped Naruto, stopped, spun, and struck out with her palm to his chest. The jinchuriki caught her wrist between his palms, then latched on as he struck her in the abdomen with his knee.

She blocked his knee with her free hand then grabbed his leg and forced him back, trying to shake his balance. He fell back but kicked her over him with his leg before rolling and deftly kicking up to his feet. He had to keep moving, but most importantly, get off the ground.

She flipped, landed and ran back in with more chakra infused knife hand chops.

Naruto stepped backwards, parrying her strikes with the protection of his wristbands before blocking both strikes, opening her up to attack. He side stepped off his leg and kicked up and out with the other.

Hinata moved her head to the side and slid in, but he brought his foot back and jumped over her. Before he landed, he kicked out and behind him to her back, which she spun out of the way of.

From then on out it was a volley of blows being thrown by Hinata with Naruto ducking, dodging, bobbing, and weaving out of the way.

The blonde blocked a strike with the wristband on his arm and grabbed Hinata again forcing her into him. She gasped as she lost her balance and flew into his chest with a thud.

"Looks like I win," he smirked as he held her against him with his arms around her waist. Hinata looked up at him and blushed.

"Impressed, I'm sure." Came a stoic voice. Everyone turned to see that it was Hiashi along with Hizashi. Hinata untangled herself from Naruto and proceeded to fix her kimono. She quickly stood straight, wiping her brow, and doing her best to fix her tousled hair. "Tou-san." Hinata bowed slightly, still breathing deeply.

As she did so, she realized that Naruto had returned to normal before her dad had come. He had sensed him and she hadn't, but she was so focused on not being overwhelmed.

"Ah, Hiashi-san. Just a little sparring, I'm sorry you missed it. Kinda spur of the moment. Lady Hinata's skill is top rank. Naruto and I were very impressed." Hanabi and Neji were still stunned silent.

"I'm sure. Its been a pleasure. I think now is a good time to call it a night." He was looking disapprovingly at Hinata the whole time.

"Ah, ah. Sure thing. If we may, Naruto and I would like a word with Lady Hinata alone before we depart." Kayo turned so no one else could see and sent Hiashi and Hizashi a conspiratorial wink.

He mouthed. "He likes her," to the men.

'Hm.' Hiashi seemed reluctant, but when Hizashi placed his hand on his brother's shoulder, he relented with a nod. "Ten minutes will be fine? Monday will be upon us soon."

"I understand, that is acceptable. We won't keep her more than five minutes." Kayo said amicably as he stood and gave a light bow.

This appeased Hiashi. "Very well. Neji, I would still like for you to see Hanabi to her room. See that she makes it this time, her training starts an hour earlier because of her disobedience."

Kayo shook his head lightly with a sigh. Would it kill the guy to loosen up a bit? "Til next time Lady Hanabi-chan." He winked as he knelt and the two exchanged a brief hug.

Hinata watched the rest of her family leave, giving a goodnight wave to her little sister. She did her best not to show her curiosity, instead looking detached.

Kayo and Naruto sat down on the balcony and she joined them, sitting between the two guys.

"Besides being a successful kunoichi Hinata, what would you like to do? Like life goals and aspirations?"

Hinata looked to Naruto who simply smiled and nodded. Damn him, he had hardly broken a sweat. He wasn't even out of breath, while she was wiped.

Especially after trying to keep up with him in that Yame Modo and something told her that there was more to it than simply what she had seen.

In regards to Kayo's question though, that answer was easy. "I want to ascend to the headship of the Hyuga clan, retiring my father. Then, I will work on a removal method for the cursed Caged Bird Seal as well as uniting the clan under one house." She looked very determined and sincere as she explained her life's ambitions to them.

Kayo and Naruto looked past her to each other, sharing a look before they both nodded in agreement. "Hinata-chan, what if I said I could help you achieve those goals?" Naruto stated vaguely.

"Ano?" Hinata tilted her head slightly, furrowing her thin eye brows curiously.

...

Chapter 3 - Part 3 - End

~Next chapter will pick up with duo's second day in Konoha. But what has Naruto planned and how does Hinata fit into it? Answers to come soon!

You'll also find out about the deal with Hanabi and Kayo's interaction. No! It's not that! Get those minds out the gutter. (Yes I made Hanabi older on purpose)


End file.
